Just Friends
by iKarexx
Summary: After 6 years apart Arnold Shortman would like nothing more than to befriend his savior, Helga G Pataki. Once their friendship becomes stronger can Helga keep up her best friend act?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this the first fanfiction I've ever done. Please tell me your honest opinion. This is just the first mini chapter hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1: "Homecoming" **

He opened the envelope sitting on the kitchen table. His new school had just sent him his class schedule, locker combination, and school ID. Back in San Lorenzo, school was never this complicated, students just went to class and learned; simple as that. Now at Hillwood High everything would change for him.  
>His class schedule was confusing. He started off with chemistry in one floor, then to algebra on a different floor. Why couldn't they just have the classes in the same room? That's what they did in San Lorenzo. Tomorrow would be though for him, but he'd make-do.<p>

* * *

><p>"Criminy Phoebe, not only does Coach Wilson <em>not<em> let me try out for baseball, but he lets Haley James! I mean I know she's a cross dresser, but that mean nothing. I can play forty times better than her!"

Helga's hands were curled up into fists with rage. Her best friend Phoebe walked besides her in the hallway off to Helga's locker. Ever since the school hired a new baseball coach, baseball was strictly for boys.

"There's always softball."

"As if Pheebs, softball's for chumps. It's way to sissy."

Phoebe frowned. "Then why did you try out."

"Because Coach_ Bimbo_ begged me to."

Helga reached her locker and pulled out a pink book. She was off to her first period class with minutes to spare.

"Good morning Helga," Lila's sweet voice called out. With that Helga banged her head on her locker.

"Criminy Lila, I told you not to do that anymore."

"I'm ever so sorry Helga. I was just letting you know Coach May posted the softball list. I'm ever so certain you're varsity pitcher."

Helga threw her arms in the air. "Ha! What did I tell you Pheebs? No competition."

Lila smiled and hugged Helga, drowning her in her red hair. As they grew up, Helga and Lila became good friends. It was as if as soon as they came back from San Lorenzo everything fell into place.

Helga took a seat next to Phoebe and her "friend" Gerald. They sat in the back of the classroom, away from teenage madness. She sighed, just another day in chemistry.

Helga cracked open her little pink book and began to write. She had dozens and dozens of stories in her book; mostly Jane Austen fan fiction. It relaxed her to write . Her long blonder hair cascaded around her face like a waterfall, just the way she liked it. Sh was in her own little world when she wrote.

Her teacher, Mr Markey gave the class an announcement, but of course she was too caught up in her world to care.

* * *

><p>The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Markey. He was a young man, polite, put together. Markey reminded him of his fourth grade teacher, Mr. Simmons. He missed living in American and now he was back to stay. This class was the perfect was to start off his day.<p>

Mr. Markey whistled to the class and they all fell silent. They all stared at him with curiosity and confusion. In the crowd he recognized familiar faces he never thought he'd see again.

"Class this our new student, Arnold. Please make him feel comfortable, he's traveled all the way from South America." He turned to look at him now. "Arnold there's an empty seat next to the blonde girl in the back."

* * *

><p>Helga started a story about a girl striving for freedom from her malevolent kidnapper, whom she desperately fell in love with. It only took two pages for Helga to push the story aside and start another. Instead she wanted a poem. It had been years since she had last written a poem, but today something in her wanted to write a beautiful masterpiece.<p>

She stopped. Someone had take the vacant seat next to her, while she was writing! She turned with anger to see-

"Hi Helga," he chocked up shyly.

Her eyes widened with both fear and excitement. He was back. Arnold was back.

She turned to look at Gerald. He gave her a smile and rose his shoulders apologetically. Why hadn't Gerald told her Arnold (out of all people) was back in town?

"Way to pop out of the blew Arnold." She turned anxiously back to her book in hope of hiding the joy that over took her. It had been six year since she last saw him, and now he was sitting besides her like he belonged.

Arnold was the same as he was before, blonde hair, oblong head, and beautiful white smile. The only difference was that he was far more handsome than Helga had remembered. She couldn't help but notice the way his muscles flexed under his baseball shirt.

"What? No football-head?" He asked with a cocky smile that made Helga's insides melt.

_Stop that!_ Helga yelled at herself. _Arnold is ancient history you're suppose to forget about him._ "Please, did you think you'd come back and meet a nine year old?"

He smiled, "I guess not." His head dropped to his class schedule and pen, even though Helga could tell he was not reading it. He turned to look at her. "I see you've changed quite a bit Helga."

"I guess so. Puberty and high school does things to girls."

He looked down again, awkwardly. She didn't blame him thought, it was just as weird for her. They both hadn't seen each other in years and their farewell was not very pleasant.

After finding Arnold's parents in San Lorenzo, Arnold stayed back to live with his parents. Helga didn't question his decision, he hadn't seen his parents his entire life. They said goodbye to each other awkwardly with a wave, and didn't talk to each other since. Helga tried to write him a letter before, but never knew just what to say to the little football-head. She never thought to see Arnold again, this was certainly unexpected.

"Helga," Arnold whispered to her.

She turned, "yeah?"

"I missed you in San Lorenzo."

"I missed you too Football-head."

* * *

><p>Helga was <em>nice<em>? Out of all the things Gerald could tell Arnold, Helga being nice was the strangest thing yet. According to his friend, Helga became much more sweet when they came back. Sure she still had her sass and humor to her, but the bullying had stopped years ago. Arnold couldn't believe he would live to see the day. He thought about Helga back in San Lorenzo; her bullying, her threats, her kind side. He didn't think that coming back she would be different.

* * *

><p>"Arnold?" He turned to see none other than Lila Sawyer standing in the hallway looking as beautiful as she was before. Her dark red hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, while wearing a short green sundress. "You're back?"<p>

"Lila, ugh yeah I'm back."

"I'm ever so happy you've returned. Helga didn't tell me you were back, I just saw her in PE. I can't believe you're back!"

"Helga?"

"Oh she would never keep things from me. She's ever so honest."

This was getting even stranger for Arnold. Helga and Lila were friends? "It's so great to see you again Lila."

She took a strand of hair behind her ear. "Why thank you Arnold. It was very nice to see you too. I'll see you around."

* * *

><p>Helga sat at her usual lunch table; alone. Phoebe and Gerald had different lunch periods along with any other tolerable person in school. She liked being alone, she had time to write. Today she bought a bagel and a can of soda. Miriam forgot once again to give her any lunch money, therefore she only had about a dollar in change. By now Helga was used to it.<p>

"Hey," she heard a familiar voice call out from behind her.

It was Arnold, heading her way with a tray. "Could I maybe sit with you Helga?"

She rolled her eyes, he still didn't understand Helga wasn't a bully anymore. She could sense the fear in him. "What ever floats your boat Arnold." She smiled maybe this way he'd understand.

He sat in the seat next to her. "How has your day been so far?" Helga asked him to start some small talk.

"Uh fine Helga. Thanks for asking. I was actually pretty worried I would have to eat lunch on my own today. Thank goodness I found you here."

Helga put her notebook aside and took a sip of her soda. She tasted the foul liquid and soon regretted it. "Uh ew!"

"What's wrong Helga?"

She wiped the excess soda off her mouth. "It's nothing, I just really hate this flavor." She pushed the drink as far away from her as possible. "I absolutely despise raspberries."

Arnold smiled at Helga yet she didn't know why. With that he handed her his bottle of water from his tray. "Want mine?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's really short but chapter 3 is on it's way**

**_Chapter 2: Where's the Optimism? _**

Helga turned her book to page 345 where it titled, "Stoichiometry". Tomorrow would be her test on the chapter and according to Mr Markey it was hard. A puffy pink pillow flew in front of her face lading on her textbook. Arnold sat beside her on the bed chuckling at the girl. Helga rolled her eyes at him, he always had to do that when they studied. After two weeks of him poking fun at her while she studied Helga would think she'd be accustomed to it.

"Come on Helga, put that book down."

She tossed the pillow back at him. "Come on Arnold. Remember we have that test tomorrow. I know you're still kinda new here, but let me give you a tip bucko; Markey's tests are difficult."

"Please Helga." His luminous green eyes widened while his bottom lip transformed into a puppy dog pout.

Helga placed a pencil in her book and closed it shut. "What do _you_ want to do Arnold? Steal a car? rob a bank?

He chuckled once more. "How about we just forget about chemistry and join the circus?"

"What happened to your optimism?"

"There is no optimism in stoichiometry."

Helga threw herself on the bed landing on her soft pillows. She wished she could relax more, but junior year didn't allow it.

"What's on your mind Helga?" He asked her as he positioned his body next to her.

"Nothing really. I'm just a little anxious. Softball season starts this week."

"So does baseball season."

She turned her head over to him. "You're on baseball? When did you find out?"

"Well I found out this morning by Coach Wilson. I'll be on varsity this year. It's going to be a blast."

"Nice job Arnold. What position are you playing."

He took a breath. "Shortstop." Now he turned himself to look at her when they spoke. Helga found it polite of him to do so. "I would think you'd do baseball."

"No kidding. I actually played varsity baseball freshman and sophomore year, but as soon as Wilson got in the picture I was cut. Apparently girls aren't suppose to be on the baseball team. And of course we can only play softball."

"That's awful Helga. Are you at least a good position?"

"Varsity pitcher."

"Not bad. Maybe you could teach those girls a thing or two about ball."

"Yeah maybe." She turned to look at the wall above her head. Helga had pictures up on her wall of the years growing up with her friends. Most of them on Gerald's Field playing makeshift baseball games. The cute little red haired Lila caught her attention at an instant. "I taught Lila everything she knows about softball. She's been on the junior varsity team these past years. Not that bad for a little thing like her."

Helga turned back to see Arnold blushing as he stared at a picture of Lila. "Arnold. You have to be kidding me." His face looked confused as it always did when Helga saw a little deeper into him. She had found out so much about him (well she did take AP Psychology) in these past couple of weeks that even she couldn't believe it. His favorite color (contrary to popular belief) was orange. His favorite book is 1984. He liked it when Helga called him football-head. Now Helga found out- "You still have a crush on Lila?"

His cheeks turned even more red when Helga said those words. She was sure of his feelings for Lila a week before when she caught Arnold staring at her in the hallway while they were talking, but right here was the icing on the cake. "Please don't tell her that," he mumbled.

She giggled. "What aren't you going to ask her out?"

He sighed. "When she rejected me multiple times when I was nine, why would she say yes now?"

Helga turned her entire body to him now, and on cue Arnold did the same. "Because you're a wonderful person Arnold. I know Lila like the back of my hand, and I know that her past relationships have been horrible for her. I think you could really change that for her."

His smile widened. "You are such an incredible friend Helga."

"I've been told."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. I hope you like it. there's more to come soon. **

**_Chapter 3: Baseball Annie_**

So far softball was just as easy as Helga thought it would be. Sure it had it's perks, but baseball would forever be her favorite sport. The varsity baseball team had a game in the field next to them and it was becoming very difficult for Helga to pay attention to her practice. Coach Mai asked Helga to pay attention to practice about three times. She couldn't help it, the game was getting very good. The two teams were tied with only ten minutes in the games left. She thought the home team would finally win, until Harold's hit was caught by the other team's star player.

"Pataki!" Helga heard Coach Mai scream at the top of her lungs. The woman looked even more mad than she was earlier. "I told you to quit watching that game and pay attention."

Helga frowned annoyed. "Oh please Coach, they have ten minutes left. And look-" she pointed to the field, "-we're on the field now. If we catch this next ball the game is ours."

The woman rolled her eyes at the teen. "Listen Pataki you're not on the baseball team anymore. Get the picture? We have a big game next week and we need to stay focused on it. You might be my ace, but that doesn't mean you can just zone out when we're practicing." Helga sighed and rolled her blues eyes back hat the coach. "Team!" The woman yelled. "Thanks to our starting pitcher, Miss Pataki I would like 20 suicides from each of you. Starting now!"

The entire team moaned with disbelief. For Helga, suicides were common in baseball season, but to the princesses before her it was hell. The girls began running and shoved Helga out of their way.

"Nice job Pataki," Abby (the team's captain) complained. "You know if you really want to see the boys in action why don't you just become their cheerleader."

Helga shoved the girl off her feet to the floor. "Listen, _Abby Walker_, I ain't nobody's Baseball Annie. If you haven't gotten the clue yet I'll let you know, Princess. I am Helga G Pataki, the first freshman ever to make it to varsity baseball in Hillwood history. And the first to ever beat you at anything. You really don't want to mess with me."

The girl got up from her feet to face Helga. "You sure about that Pataki? I'm your damn captain. Get that straight."

"Oh I'm so scared Walker. Do you honestly think I care about what this team thinks about me? I'm here to play some ball and that's it. I'm not here to listen to a stupid little bimbo like you."

Helga's hands were clutched into fists, ready to attack the girl in front of her. She could never stand Abby Walker with her perfection. Perfect brown hair, perfect teeth, perfect grades, and of course her perfect class presidency. Helga never thought she could hate someone like she hated Abby. Even her sister Olga wasn't as terrible as Abby Walker. She was the devil's offspring with an angel face.

"Helga stop." She heard Lila's soft voice call out from behind her. Lila was on the JV team, practicing across the field. She must have heard the argument. "She's not worth it, just forget about her."

She shrugged. "I don't touch shit like you." Helga walked off to the other side of the field to start the suicides. She left Abby without any other word, but she swore if Lila wasn't there she could have killed her.

* * *

><p>Arnold zipped up his duffle bag with his mitt and bat. The team won the game today by a single point. And it was all thanks to Arnold. When the opposing team's batter's ball came Arnold's way he caught it without a problem. It was their first win of the season and he was proud to have helped. Nevertheless Arnold was exhausted. He was one of the last boys out of the locker room the day.<p>

He was off to find Helga. After practice everyday she was his ride home. It was just about time for her to complain about something else she hated about softball. It was a shame she couldn't be on the team with him, she was one of his best friends and having her couldn't make him any happier. Arnold even tried talking to Coach Wilson about it, but had no luck with it.

Outside in the parking lot Arnold was startled by Lila Sawyer sitting on a bench. "Hello Arnold," the girl greeted him as sweetly as ever.

"Hi Lila. Waiting for your ride?"

She smiled. "Why yes Arnold. My daddy should be here any minute now. That was an amazing game today. I was able to see it from our field."

He took a seat next to the girl. "Thanks Lila. It was hard, but I'm so happy we won."

She blushed and looked down at her own duffle bag. "You were amazing out there. The way you caught that last hit was ever so clever. Gosh I was so excited I started clapping."

Hearing her say those words brought so much joy to Arnold's heart he wished for it to never end. "It means so much that you say that Lila because I was wondering if you wanted-"

Arnold was interrupted by a car horn in their direction. "Oh golly that's my ride Arnold. Have a good night."

With that she was gone. He sat there for a few seconds watching the car drive away into the distance. "...to go out sometime." Once again, he missed his chance.

* * *

><p>Phoebe sat on Helga's bed listening to her Abby Walker story of the week. Helga did this often, but she had to vent with someone now and then. Phoebe was the perfect listener when it came to Helga's troubles. After she dropped Arnold off, she called Phoebe and the girl was there in a heart beat.<p>

"I mean come on, who does she think she is?"

"I understand your problem Helga. Thanks goodness Lila was there to stop you before you did something you would regret."

Helga threw herself on her bed next to Phoebe. "Honestly if I didn't have Lila I would be suspended. She's such an amazing friend now wonder Arnold..." she trailed off.

Phoebe rose one eyebrow. "No wonder Arnold what?"

Helga blew her hair out of her face and rose herself up. "Promise me you'll never tell him I told you this, but Arnold still has that little crush on Lila."

"You're joking." Helga shook her head. "And how do you feel about this?"

Helga did not expect that question. "What do you mean? I feel fine. Why shouldn't I?"

Little Phoebe fidgeted with her hair. "Well I thought...since you know...you had that thing for him when we were younger..."

She giggled. "Come on Pheebs, that ship has sailed. Criminy it was like six years ago."

Phoebe did not look convinced. Helga didn't blame her much, what she had for Arnold years ago was strong. Soon she realized it was only lust. Now they were just friends and she was perfectly happy with that.

"I believe you Helga." _Liar_. "I need to get home though, I have a biology project due tomorrow. I'll call you."

As soon as Phoebe was gone Helga's phone rang with Arnold's caller ID. She picked up on the third ring as she always did. "What's going on Football-head?"

She heard him sigh over the phone. "I almost did it."

He went over to her bed and got comfy for story time. "Continue."

"I was so close to asking Lila out but then her dad came to pick her up. I feel like such an idiot."

"Why didn't you tell me in the car?"

"I was so embarrassed. I still am. She's so sweet and kind and nice. I just can't imagine her saying yes to a guy like me. I'm attractive right? I'm not ugly, am I?"

Helga rolled her eyes, even if he couldn't see it. "Lila doesn't care about looks. Exhibit A: Artie."

"So I am ugly."

"No! Criminy, you're good looking okay. But being good looking isn't going to help you with Lila. She just needs someone who will care for her. Someone like her."

"But she's so perfect."

"No one is perfect Arnold." Except _Abby Freakin Walker_.

"I don't even think she likes me."

"How will you ever know if you never ask? You need to man up. Just go with your gut and ask the girl out already."

"Will you talk to her for me, Helga?"

"No. That's something you need to do on your own bucko."

"But Helga-"

She didn't let him finish. Sh hung up the phone before he could protest against it. Helga knew what it was like to keep feeling bottled up (unfortunately) and she was not letting Arnold do the same thing.

Arnold needed to find his own confidence. And how hard could that be? He's smart, handsome, kind, optimistic, and courageous. What more could any girl want from a boy?

Helga knew Lila well enough to know that Arnold would be a perfect candidate for her, for any girl actually. All he had to do now was ask.

_Gosh Arnold, why do you have to be so blind? You are by far the most amazing boy to have ever walked this planet. What else could anyone ask for? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi hi. I don't really like this, but chapter 5 should be better. Please leave me some reviews. **

**xoxo Karen**

_Chapter 4: Questions_

"Hi Lila. You look beautiful I was wondering...No...Lila! Baby, you me a movie?...What Arnold you want to sound like a tool?...Lila, nice pencil. I have one too." Arnold looked at himself in the bathroom mirror with disbelief. He had asked Lila out when he was younger, she said no, but at least he did it. Now he was practicing starting a conversation with the girl. He had half a mind to call Helga and ask what to do, but even she couldn't give him all the answers.

"Yo, Arnold," he heard Mr. Potts call from behind the door. "We all gotta shower out here. Hurry it boy, will ya?"

Arnold walked out of the bathroom and out the front door. It was time for him to go to school anyway. It had been a week since he last spoke to Lila and today would be his day to ask her the question. He had another game today and he was determined to ask her before hand. It was just a matter of time and luck on his side.

* * *

><p>Mr. Markey wrote on the chalk board a few practice problems for their quiz tomorrow. Helga wrote down every word and subscript on that wall. To her surprise a small piece of paper landed on her notebook. She opened it and saw that it was from Arnold, sitting right next to her.<p>

_I need to talk to you_, the note said.

It was about Lila. She just knew it, and frankly Helga had enough. Over the past week all Arnold could talk about was Lila. Lila, Lila, Lila. It was as if there was a cord on his back that he pulled every time he spoke. _What if she says no? What if she says yes? What if it doesn't work out? What if we get married? Do you think she likes the name Philip? Does she like flowers? How does she feel about roses? Should I take her to a movie? Should I take her to a movie?_ Was all she heard from him. Every time she would get angry and tell him to just ask the girl, but it always came back to the first question.

After class Helga avoided Arnold all together. She speed walked down the hall to her next class without talking to anyone. If she heard one more complaint from Arnold she would blow a fuse. It was bad enough that he was complaining, but he kept asking for advise from her. Out of all people Helga would imagine him asking Gerald, his best friend, but he was asking Helga.

"Helga! Wait up," it was Phoebe running behind her to catch up. "What's wrong?"

Helga sat in her desk and pulled out her supplies. "Nothing's wrong Pheebs. I just wanted to get to class early, that's all."

"Arnold's been looking for you." The girl sat in her seat in front of Helga and turned her body to continue to talk to her. "He said it's important."

Helga rolled her eyes and blew a strand of hair away from her eyes. She was in no mood for Arnold problems. "Trust me Pheebs, it's probably not as important as you think."

"Helga, are you okay? You've been acting strange these past few days. When ever I even mention Arnold you tend to get angry. It's almost as if..."

Helga eyed her closely. "Almost as if what?"

"It's almost as if we were nine again."

Helga gasped. "Look Pheebs, if you're tying to imply!-"

"I'm not trying to imply anything."

"Good. Now just forget about it, I do not like..._ice cream _anymore."

Phoebe sighed apologetically. "Forgetting."

* * *

><p>Arnold watched his blond haired friend walk off to her next class without a single word. If it wasn't for the fact his class was on the other side of the school he would have ran after her. Today he really needed Helga's wisdom, but unfortunately for him she had more on her mind than him. He wondered if there was anything wrong with her lately. Helga's vibrant blond hair was in a messy bun, even messier than usual. She wore dark grey sweat pants and a pink hoodie that just made her look tired. Arnold worried about her.<p>

"Dude, Arnold what's wrong?" He heard Gerald ask him from behind.

"Oh it's nothing Gerald. I'm just a bit nervous about asking Lila today."

Gerald put is hand on Arnold's shoulder the way he always did. "Arnold, my man you need to chill out. Lila is bound to say yes to you. Just ask the girl. What could Helga say to make you feel better about it?"

"Well..."

The rest of the gang came to join Arnold and Gerald. They bombarded him with tips and tricks on how to ask a girl out that he couldn't even understand the conversation anymore. They all tried to convince him to ask the girl out already to a point where he didn't want to anymore. They only person he needed to talk to was Helga.

"Ha!" He heard Harold's laugh. "Arnold's afraid to ask Lila out. What are you a baby?"

"Shut the hell up Harold," Gerald defended him. "My man Arnold ain't scared. He'll ask her and she'll fall head over heels for him."

_I wish._

* * *

><p>"From what you're telling me, Helga. It sounds like you're a bit jealous of Lila's situation." Quickly enough Phoebe regretted saying those words.<p>

Helga frowned as cruelly as she once did back in elementary school. No one had seen that frown in years, and now it was back. "What the hell are you talking about? I am not jealous of Lila. I don't need a guy head over heels in love with me to be happy."

Shyly Phoebe continued, "well maybe you don't need any guy..but maybe you just might need a certain person who so happens to be-"

"DON'T," she cut her off, "even finish that sentence." Helga sighed apologetically to her best friend, she hated treating her this way. "Look, I'm done with ice cream. Back in the day all that stuff I did just wasn't worth it. I've been over this addiction for five years now, I can't go back on that track." Phoebe smiled quickly. "You don't buy it one bit?"

"I know you far too well."

Helga looked around the classroom to make sure no one was listening in. "Okay look. Yeah I might be a little annoyed that all Arnold can think about is Lila. And yes it kinda makes me jealous hearing him say how amazing she is. But let's get one thing straight, I do not have a crush on Arnold."

Suddenly Helga could feel her cellphone vibrating in her pocket. She was sure it was just Big Bob reminding her that Olga was coming home to visit this week, but instead it was a text from the devil himself.

_I need to talk to you. It's urgent_.

She couldn't believe him, he just couldn't take a hint. She texted him back:

_What is it?_

_Can you meet me in the auditorium stairwell?_

_Sure_

After asking her teacher for the bathroom pass, Helga was off to the remote stairwell across the school. What Arnold was going to tell her must have been pretty important for him to ask her to meet there. It certainly wasn't a habit of Arnold to skip class. Of course she found him sitting on the stairs right on time. He smiled when she approached him.

"I'm going to explode," he said sarcastically.

Helga took a seat next him. "What's going on?"  
>"I'm going to ask her out today."<p>

"Already?"

He took a while to reply. "There's a bet."

"What?"

"Harold bet Gerald and Stinky and Sid that I wouldn't ask Lila out because I'm afraid, and they have fifty bucks on it. I mean I really want to ask her out but I feel really pressured into it now." Arnold dropped his head. "But I'm going to do it."

Helga's mouth lowered softly with disbelief. "What? You can't ask her out like that. Your friends are basically blackmailing you into asking the poor girl out."

"But I need to do this, it's killing me not to know if she likes me or not."

"I'm sorry, but you asked for my opinion, therefore I'm going to give it to you straight." Helga stood up ready to go back to class. "Just think about it, don't rush into something like that."

* * *

><p>"Lila!"<p>

Lila turned and faced Arnold in her softball uniform. She was so pretty. "Why hello Arnold. What ever is wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong, I was just..." He remembered Helga's advise then. It seemed lie right thing to do, but he didn't want to keep thinking what it would be like to be with Lila. He had nothing to lose. Right? "I wanted to know if you'd like to go out some time, with me."

Arnold couldn't read Lila's face, it was simply blank. He soon regretted ever asking her anything. "Gosh Arnold, I don't know what to say."

"How about yes?"

The girl smiled sweetly. "I guess we can give it a chance."

* * *

><p>Helga saw the whole thing. Even after she tried to avoid Arnold at practice she still had to stumble in that direction. As soon as she saw Lila reach out for a hug from him she knew the answer to his question. She was happy for them. She had to be. Sure Arnold was pressured and all, but Helga still had to be happy for her friend. Now he could finally stop annoying her about the subject.<p>

Then why did she feel so beat up inside?

Sure Helga would miss spending time with Arnold. Doing homework, watching movies, talking to each other, they were inseparable. But now he had his girl, he needed this. Maybe Helga could hang out with Phoebe again. Yet she would suffer the third wheel syndrome. She could befriend someone else.

But she didn't want someone else. She wanted Arnold.

"What are you saying Helga?" she yelled at herself in the comfort of her own room. "You're _happy_ for Arnold. A good friend would suck it up and let him live his life. Right?"

She walked over to her closet to pul out her sweater since the room became chilly. She tried to get the thought of Arnold out of her head until a hard object hit her head. Landing in her hands right inside the closet was a heart shaped golden locket. Helga gasped. She turned the locket over to reveal the image of a young boy she once loved. So similar to the Arnold she knew now.

"No."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the awesome feedback guys :D Not a huge fan of how this cam out but I'll let you all judge. I enjoy reviews very much. **

_Chapter 5: Sunday Sundae Supreme _

Arnold tried to find Helga to give her the news after the game, but for some reason he couldn't find her at all. He even had to ride home with Gerald afterwards. He was rather upset, the first person he wanted to give the news to was Helga, she was one of his best friends. Over the weekend he still couldn't contact her, he even tried to go to her house, but Big Bob Pataki told him Helga was out. It might not of been such a big deal, but honestly he was hurt.

It was Sunday and he was off on his first date with Lila. Arnold picked her up at her house after meeting her father. He was a nice man, but sure enough as the father he was rather scary. Tonight Arnold would take Lila to small restaurant on the outskirts of town. He hoped she would enjoy it as much as he did. A couple of weeks before he had gone with Helga and ate an entire Sunday Sundae Supreme together.

Lila looked as beautiful as always tonight, light green sundress with her red hair pulled back into a high pony tail. Arnold couldn't believe he was actually going on a date with her now. In his opinion he looked so mediocre tonight, just dark jeans and a blue button up shirt. Compared to Lila's beauty he was so average. He tried not to think about that now, he was on a date damn it! He was on a date with Lila Sawyer. Now he could finally catch up with her after his six year absence. There must have been so much he didn't know.

They arrived at the restaurant at 7 o'clock. The place wasn't too full considering it's main meals were usually breakfast and lunch. They were able to obtain a table right next to the window in front of an old baseball lot, at least he could be a little more comfortable.

Lila picked up her menu and scanner the pages. "Golly Arnold this place is very cute."

He smiled, "I'm happy you like it."

"Any suggestions?"

"Well if you're looking at an entree I would say the Chicken Parmesan. But if you want to go with dessert I would go with any of the sundaes. Just don't do the supreme, it's about a foot tall, Helga and I had it before and we still couldn't finish it." He stopped himself before he went further into detail. _Stop talking about another girl on your date, Arnold_, he told himself. _But it is Helga, she doesn't count right? She's my best friend, Lila knows that. Okay just stop talking about her and get on with he date._

The girl giggled. "Well if you recommend it, I'm ever so sure it must be delicious."

The rest of the date was...okay. The talking was very minimum and for the most part they just ate their food in silence. As much as he tried to get the conversation going it just fell flat. Even when they ordered the Sundae Supreme it was still dull and awkward. Lila only took about four spoonfuls before she was too full to continue, leaving Arnold to gobble down the rest. At least the first time he had this he didn't have to eat the entire thing.

"Are you excited about your next softball game?" Arnold asked Lila as a last chance.

"I believe it will be fun, if I'm blessed enough to play in the game. Coach Johnson has been oh so sweet with me at I would not be too discouraged if I didn't play in the game. Of course I have gone a long way since I first began in freshman year. Before high school I was ever so clumsy. Which reminds of the time I went to my first softball game..."

Arnold lost focus ever so easily before he knew it. Now he drifted into a trance by looking out the window. The night was dark, but the streetlights outside lit the world outside of him. He scanned the area, seeing cars, buildings, children, Helga.

_Helga?_

His friend stood outside in the old baseball field with a woman he couldn't recognize. It couldn't be Mrs. Pataki. The woman had short brown hair, while Miriam Pataki had blond hair to Arnold's knowledge. The two were out playing a bit of ball together. When he first saw them walk onto the field the threw a baseball back and forth between them, catching it with their mitts. Now the older woman pitched the ball to Helga and she hit the ball with a force he had never seen before. The ball went out of the park so far off that the two women didn't bother going to retrieve it. Instead they took out a new ball and continued practicing.

* * *

><p>"Criminy why do I feel like a piece of crap? I mean whatever I lost my chance, big deal. I just want ot get Arnoldo out of my head and forget about it." Helga hit the ball once more as hard as she could.<p>

"You're doing it again," Dr. Bliss pointed out.

"What?"

"You're angry. We've been working so hard to control it, and now that Arnold's back you're mad again."

Helga rolled her eyes as she threw her bat on the floor. The girl took a seat on the near by stands . "Did you not hear my story? Of course I'm mad. I've been over him for five years now, and now he comes back and all the feelings are coming back too. I don't want to feel this way. I just want it to go back to the way it used to be."

Dr. Bliss came over to sit with the girl. "Are you saying you wish Arnold had never came back?"

"Yes, no, I don't know."

"Helga it's fine. You have all the right in the world to be confused. He's been gone for sic years, and now he's back, it must be confusing."

"What am I suppose to do about Lila?"

"What is there to do. She's your friend, and he's your friend."

"But it makes me so mad to see them together. I love Lila like a little sister, I hate feeling so mad at her, it's pathetic."

"Helga, it's a high school relationship, and from what you've told me Arnold doesn't know much about Lila. I say to give it some time. Play some more baseball, you're very talented."

Helga sighed, "too bad I was cut from the team, now I'm stuck playing softball. Stupid wilson. Stupid Mai. And don't even get me started on little Miss Abby Walker."

"We have plenty of time."

* * *

><p>"I had a great time, Arnold."<p>

"Me too, Lila."

They were back at Lila's home. The date was decent for the most part, not the best first date in the world. Sadly enough, he was happy it was over.

The girl walked into her house leaving Arnold alone on the street. He started walking back home.

_What is wrong with you today Arnold? You just went on a date with the most amazing girl in the world. Why are being so difficult? Just suck it up and be a man._

He felt a buzzing from his cellphone. It was a text message from Gerald asking him how the date had gone.

_Amazing_.


	6. Chapter 6

**I really hope you guys like this. Thank you so much for the support, I love all of you :D Let me know if you have any ideas or something, I would love to hear it. Please review this for me, I love to see what you think.**

**xoxo Karen**

_Chapter 6: Number 3_

Another anxious Monday morning in the Pataki household. Why? Today Olga Pataki would make her appearance from Manhattan. The woman was six months pregnant now and happily married to Liam Sadowski. Helga liked Liam, he was a great man, He was a theater producer on Broadway, he was polite, patient, and even a baseball fanatic. Overall Olga picked a keeper.

"Miriam!" Helga yelled from the stairs. "I need some money to buy lunch! Hello!"

Miriam Pataki ran to the hallway mirror to apply her unused makeup. Only when Olga came home did she even try to look nice. "Helga, get ready Olga's on her way."

"Yeah that's great Miriam, but I still need to go to school."

"Listen to your mother little lady!" Bob Pataki shouted from the bathroom. "Olga's going ot be here any minute and-"

"Hello family!" The opened to reveal Olga on the other side. She was as beautiful as always, but now had a little fetus in her belly. "Helga, baby sister!" Olga came running to give the girl a hug.

"Whoa there," Helga began, "be careful with Paul."

Paul was the baby's name. Olga and Liam found out he was a boy a few weeks back. Of course Big Bob was upset they didn't name him Robert, but it was Olga's baby.

"I've missed you all so much."

"Olga!" Miriam came running over to hug her daughter. "You're home."

"Oh mommy the drive was so long, but well worth it. I've missed you all so much."

"Is that Olga?" Big Bob yelled form the bathroom.

"Yes it is daddy!"

Helga rolled her eyes. It was that time once again for Big Bob to act like a warm and loving father to olga. "Miriam."

"Just a second Helga."

She sighed. "I'm late for school Miriam, can I please get some money to eat?" Helga felt a tap at her shoulder.

Liam stood behind her with a ten dollar bill in his hand. "Lunch's on me today kiddo."

She took the money with a smile. Liam to the rescue again. "Thanks bro, you're a life saver. Why can't you a Olga live right here?"

He chuckled. "I can only take as much of Big Bob as you can. Need a ride to school?"

"You just want to get out of the 'Olga's Home' excitement."

"Pretty much."

"This is why you're my favorite brother in law."

The two walked out of the house without anyone noticing they were gone, just like always. Over these past few years Helga and Liam grew a strong relationship, he really was like her older brother. For her fourteenth birthday Liam gave Helga a bat signed by the New York Yankees. In the past three years Liam has given Helga more attention than Miriam and Bob did her entire life. She was so grateful for everything Liam did for her, and even Olga became less obnoxious than before. Finally Helga had a family member who wasn't crazy.

"So how's school been Helga?" Liam asked her as they stepped outside the house. "The baseball team's been good?"

Helga rolled her eyes. "Oh, it's been great. Besides the fact I wasn't allowed to try out because I'm a girl it's been great. Varsity softball has been a joy."

"That sucks, I thought the coach loved you?"

"Yeah until he was fired, now they have stupid coach Wilson."

"Well anything else going on?" Liam opened the door to his shinny silver BMW. "How's the friends been?"

"Well not so good, see there's this kid-"

"Helga," Arnold's voice called from behind her. He wore a pink v neck tee shirt with '#3' written on the front. That was Helga's softball number.

"Arnold? What are you doing here?" She turned to Liam. "Give me a second?" He nodded.

Arnold had his hand behind his neck flexing his arm muscles. "You didn't answer my texts, or my calls. I came by to see if you were okay."

Helga crossed her arms in form of her chest. "As you can see, I'm fine. What's with the shirt?"

Arnold turned his back to her, the word 'PATAKI' was printed in black. "I thought you might need some support for the big game today. I know you're going to destroy Hillwood East today. So I think I need to assume the position of best guy friend of the pitcher."

Helga's mouth dropped. If Helga had a single ounce of courage in her body she would kiss Arnold's beautiful oblong head for what he did. No one had ever done something like that for Helga, not even when she was on baseball. Liam's signed bat couldn't compare to this simple shirt. "You did this for me? Why?"

Arnold chuckled, "I don't need a reason to do this for you Helga. So could I walk you to school?"

"I was actually getting a ride."

Liam tapped her on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it kiddo, you can go ahead with your _friend_, there's always tomorrow."

"Arnold, this is Liam, Olga's husband. Liam this my friend Arnold."

Liam and Arnold shook hands like most men did. Helga just couldn't believe they still did that. "Be careful with my little sister, Arnold. I hope you know she can kick your ass at any given moment."

"Trust me Liam, I know."

* * *

><p>"The date didn't go exactly as I thought it would," Arnold confessed to Helga as they walked down the street. He found it easier for him to talk about this with Helga rather than with Gerald. Helga didn't always try to make Arnold feel better, she actually gave him the truth.<p>

"Really?" Helga asked rather surprised.

"Believe it or not Lila Sawyer does not enjoy the Sunday Sundae Supreme."

"Lila can only take so much ice cream."

"You would think I'd be more upset about this. I haven't talked to her yet, and I'm kinda scared to do it."

"Lila's understanding."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

Helga pumped him lightly. "I'm sorry for ignoring you this weekend. I was just so emotional about Olga coming home and the game coming up. I hate being a girl."

Arnold giggled. "I think I like you better as a girl."

Helga held a piece of hair in front of her eyes. "I was thinking about getting my hair done a different color. I don't know I'm kinda tired of it."

Arnold took another strand in his fingers. "No way, I love your hair, don't dye it. You won't be Helga with just any hair color."

"Eh, I'll think about it."

"Don't do it, for me."

"I'm a girl, I have to be a horrible decision maker. It's a rule."

Arnold rose one eyebrow, "when have you ever gone by the rules? Not my Helga Pataki."

"Well _your_ Helga Pataki must be a joy."

"She is, she's the most wonderful girl in the world, and that blond hair is the icing on the cake."

They reached the packed school parking lot just in time for first period chemistry. "I guess I'll see you after the game tonight."

Arnold took her hand before she could run off. "Or you could see me in chemistry, like every other day."

"I have books to put in my locker Arnoldo, and we only have like three minutes to get to class."

"Here," Arnold took the books from Helga's arms to his, carrying them like they were a bag of feathers. "How about I take those and take them to your locker after class."

"I'm not some damsel in distress."

He smiled. "I know, but we can pretend now and then."

* * *

><p><em>Half the school is watching you, Liam and Olga are watching you, Dr. Bliss is watching you...Arnold's watching you<em>. It was time for the big game against Hillwood High's rival team. When it came to rivalry Hillwood was on the game. The softball team never had so many people come and watch them before, but of course every friend and family member of every player just had to come and support. Most people would think this would help the team do better, but really it just made Helga even more nervous. Her entire them was depending on her to do well. Right now she was so afraid of even looking up at the stands, there were so many people.

She decided to look, just to see the support in the audience. She recognized a few people, like Phoebe, Lila, and Gerald, there was also Liam and Olga on the bottom stands. A few kids from her classes were there too, most of them were from the baseball team. The person sitting dead center of the stands was the person she was playing for; Arnold in his pink Pataki shirt. He smiled and waved once Helga finally made eye contact with him.

The first girl went up to bat, Helga was ready. Number 24 was cocky when she looked at Helga, the fair girl even giggled when she looked at her. She was focused though, Helga could see that. Yet Number 3 was even more focused.

_Arnold's watching you Helga, this one's for him_. Helga pitched the ball with all her might aiming it straight to the mitt behind Number 24. The girl swung her bat as hard as she could, but to her disadvantage missed the ball. Strike one.

Strike two.

Strike three, and the crowd goes wild. Helga could hear her family and friends scream her name in the distance. Helga took the chance to shine and waved at her adoring audience.

"Yeah Helga! We love you Pataki!" Arnold yelled from the stands. He was up on his feet rooting with the others, yet standing out form them all.

Helga could feel her face turn red from Arnold's attention. As she panned her eyes to the dug out she saw Abby Walker glare at her like the devil she was. Of course she would be jealous. Helga loved it.

Hillwood won the game by three points, this was the first year Hillwood had ever won this game. Coach Mai was so excited she even hugged Helga. Every one came over to congratulate Helga on the win: Olga, Liam, Phoebe, Gerald, Lila, and of course Arnold.

"I knew you would do amazing," Arnold told her as he pulled out if the crowd. "Now give me a hug you!" They both hugged each other warmly and tightly. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you." Helga closed her eyes and felt a high coming from Arnold's sweet minty smell. This moment was perfect. "You're the most amazing guy ever."

"It's no problem, that's what friends are for."

Helga's heart stopped. Her eyes felt heavy with tears, she tried to hold them back as much as she could, but it was hard. _That's what _friends_ are for_. How could she ever think arnold would think of her as more than that.

"Hey Pataki."

Helga let go of Arnold and saw none other than the captain of the varsity baseball team, Sam Loar. The boy ran his fingers through his dark wavy hair, his hazel eyes locked on hers. "This is just another reason I miss you on the team."

"Nice to see you too Loar. I didn't think you would ever come to a softball game."

"Oh please, and miss you do this. That was incredible."

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you around."

"Oh I know I'll see you around."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I am overwhelmed with the responses thank you so much. If you haven't the Hey Arnold The Movie parody trailer please do it's sooo funny. BTW tell me what you think of the characters. I hope you like Sam and Liam. hehe I'm writing everywhere now for you guys.**

**xoxoxo Karen**

_Chapter 7: Surprise _

"Helga that game was ever so wonderful," Lila told her as she left the locker room. Helga was all freshened up and clean now after the long day. "I could never pitch as well as you do."

"Well this is my turf. I just loved the look on Walker's face when we won. That stupid bitch better get that engraved in her mind."

Helga felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Sam again. "Helga, can I talk to you for a second?"

Helga signaled Lila to leave them alone for a moment and the girl did as told. "Okay what's up Sam?"

The boy pointed to her duffle bag, "can I carry that for you?"

"I can carry it just fine."

Sam smiled alluringly. "I know, but I don't what Helga G Pataki putting too much pressure on her good shoulder."

"Cut to the chase bucko."

Sam took the bag from her and put it on his broad shoulder. "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime, maybe go to the batting cages with me?"

Helga's eyebrows shot up. "Sam, are you asking me out? Because from what you're saying, it sounds like you're asking me out."

He chuckled a bit. "Yeah I guess you could say that. I want to get to know you a little. Now that you're not on the team I never see you anymore, and I guess I'd like some Pataki time."

"Tomorrow, after practice, pick me up by the benches."

"Sounds like a date." He ran his fingers though his soft hair like he always did. It was as if he was making you want to touch his luscious hair. Helga always wondered what it would be like to feel his brown locks, but to this day she was still waiting. "Do you want to go out and get some celebratory milk shakes while we're at it?"

"I would, but I promised my brother in law to go to dinner with him and my sister."

He began walking with her out the door to the parking lot where Liam and Olga were waiting for her. "Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised, there's must be plenty of adoring fans waiting for you."

"You could say that."

"At least I know I'll be at the top of the list tomorrow."

"Are you always this cocky?"

"You could say that." He smiled that irritable smile again. Helga couldn't deny she thought he was attractive, even when she was on the team she thought so. Sam was a junior last year when Helga was a sophomore, so she didn't really think twice about it, she never thought he would actually like her. Better yet, she never thought that one day Sam Loar would ask her out on a date, and now it was happening.

She was going out with Sam...

With_ Sam. _

_Don't think about Arnold_, Helga yelled at herself in her own mind. _He's the one who just want to be friends with you, you need to let go of him. Besides Sam's incredible, it can't hurt to try it. Right? Just think about it, the captain of the baseball team, everyone wants to go out with him, but he picked you. _

The teens reached Liam's car in the parking lot. Sam handed Helga her bag and took off with a wave. Helga could feel her insides twist and turn. _There you go old girl, just let go._

"Who was your friend Helga?" Olga asked when the girl came into the car.

"That was Sam, he kinda asked me out for tomorrow." Helga couldn't help but blush by saying that, it was still surprising to her.

Liam took a look at her from the rearview mirror. "What about the Arnold boy?"

"What about him?" Helga asked.

"Well I just thought, well boys don't just do something like that for any girl."

Helga frowned. "He's my friends Liam, he said so himself. There is nothing going one between us."

Olga turned form her seat to look at Helga. "Helga, it sounds like there might have been something between you and Arnold. Do you want ot talk about it baby sister?"

"No I don't Olga. I'm fine."

* * *

><p>Arnold took a seat in his usual spot in chemistry. He had gone by Helga's house to see if she wanted to walk with him, but she had already left with Olga's husband. He waited for her now in class anxiously. Arnold had a huge surprise for Helga today and she didn't see it coming.<p>

_Ring._

The school bell rang and students flooded into the classroom. Helga was in the crowd walking in with Phoebe and Gerald. The three took their seat. Gerald gave Arnold their signature handshake as class began.

Arnold turned to Helga. "Hey, I was waiting for you, good morning."

"Mornin," she said sarcastically.

Arnold shook it off. "Okay, well I had a big surprise for you."

"So do I," she replied.

"Well I'll go first."

"What ever floats your boat, football-head."

Arnold eyed her curiously. "Are you alright Helga?"

"Yes Arnold I'm fine, what's your big surprise?"

"The big game is on tonight, and we ordered the game on pay per view, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch with me."

Helga gasped. "The playoff? No way! That's incredible, I was dying to see that."

"That's great, it's a date then."

Helga's eyes widened, he couldn't read her face, but he knew it couldn't be good. "That's what I was going to tell you. Sam asked me out on a real date tonight..."

Arnold was taken back, Sam and Helga? On a date? He knew it was possible, they were so similar, but he never really thought about Helga being with anyone, it was strange. "It's fine, you go with Sam, it's cool."

"You know I really do want to go with you but-"

"Don't worry about it," he cut her off, "you go on your date. I could always ask Lila to come." _You know every well you don't want her to come,_ he told himself. _ But you're technically going out with her. _

"I'm sorry Arnold."

"I understand."

* * *

><p>Helga hit the ball coming her way as hard as she possibly could, and made it of course. He had hit twenty five balls in a row, she had Sam by three. "Another one for Pataki."<p>

"You are like a goddess," Sam said from behind the fencing. "What else do I need to know about you than that?"

Helga took a break and stepped out of the cage. She went over and took a seat next to Sam on a bench. He handed her a bottle of water to drink up. "Well what is there to know? I love baseball, I love writing, reading, and messing with people."

"Sounds like I can handle that."

"What do I need to know about you?  
>The boy thought about it for a minute. "Well, I like baseball, music, and you."<p>

Helga's face burned from Sam's words, she just couldn't believe this was happening. A guy actually liked her, and not just any guy, Sam Loar. "It's getting late, I should head home."

"Do I get to see you again?"

"Yeah, you do."

* * *

><p>Arnold sat on the couch with his hands holding his head up. The game was going well, the teams were tied, but he didn't really pay much attention to it. The boarders and his family were enjoying it though, and he pretended to too. His mom made some hotdogs and burgers, but Arnold wasn't too hungry.<p>

"What's wrong Shortman?" Grandpa Phil asked him holding a plater of food in his hands. "You haven't ate anything."

"I'm fine Grandpa," the boy mumbled.

"Non sense! If you were fine you'd be enjoying the game, you didn't even bet with Kokoshka this time. What's wrong?"

He took a breath. "I just wanted to watch the game with a friend, but it couldn't happen."

"You talking about the Pataki girl?" Arnold nodded. "Ha! I knew it, you're always spending time with that girl, more than your old friend Gerald. Girls make you do and feel crazy things Shortman."

Arnold's eyes widened. "Grandpa! I'm dating Lila, remember the girl I've been crazy for for years."

Grandpa chuckled finishing with a cough. "Then why isn't she the one you're moping at home for?"

"Grandpa please. Beside Helga's going out with someone too."

"Doesn't mean anything Shortman. Doesn't mean a thing at all."

_Me and Helga? That's crazy. It could never happen. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey here's another chapter, don't lose faith in me I'm getting there :D It's my birthday this April Friday the 13th, so this is my birthday present to you. I actually did not notice what I wrote until now that I wrote that last sentence...wow. well yeah here it is. **

_Chapter 8: Happy Birthday_

"Ha you owe me a cookie!" Sam said told Helga sitting next to him.

"No way you cheated!"

Sam and Helga were sitting in his living room couch watching a marathon of cartoons. They weren't fans or anything, the shows were horrible now a days. Today was Helga's birthday and of course Bob and Miriam forgot about it. Liam and Olga bought her a gift (a complete set of Jane Austen books) and took her out to dinner earlier. After that Sam invited her over to his house. So far they had cupcakes that Sam's mom had made Helga, Sam claimed to have helped, it turned out he had frosted them. Now they were having a ballon war, who ever dropped their ballon first lost. It was about nine o'clock now, thank goodness it was a saturday.

"I did not!" the boy fought back.

"You blew my ballon away."

He smiled innocently. "I did no such thing."

"You're lucky you're cute."

"Am I really?"

Helga grabbed a cupcake from the coffee table. She took a bit of frosting off of it and placed it on his slender nose. "Now you are."

He wiped the frosting off and took a taste. "Mmm now who could have made this amazing frosting?"

"You're mother."

"Funny. You want some?" He didn't wait for a response, he took some frosting of his own and rubbed it on Helga's mouth.

"You jerk! Criminy!" She still laughed, this was exactly the way Sam was. They'd gone on a few dates now, and they were practically inseparable.

"You have one more present from me Helga." Sam opened a small drawer next the sofa. He pulled out a small pink gift bag decorated with tissue paper. He handed it to her and she took it. "I know we've been dating for a while now, and I just think we should make it official, facebook status and everything. Helga will you be my official girlfriend?"

Helga was stunned, she didn't expect this. "Sam, of course I will." He motioned to the bag. Helga dug her hand in it to find the object inside. It was cold to her touch, pulling it out she found it was a golden heart shaped locket. The locket had her name engraved into the heart, and a long golden chain. "Wow."

"Do you like it?"

Helga couldn't say anything. The small gold locket brought back so many memories she wanted nothing but to forget._ Oh my God, why? Why this? Do you think this is funny God? Do you really think I find this funny? Well it's oh so freakin hilarious!_ "It's wonderful, thank you so much."

They both hugged each other warmly. _He's a keeper Helga_.

* * *

><p>Helga opened the room to her home to find no one in sight. There was a note sitting on the kitchen table from Miriam. Apparently Olga and Liam had gone out to visit an old friend of Olga's, Bob and Miriam were out for dinner. "REALLY MIRIAM! <em>Mother<em>." she crumbled the paper up and pitched it out the opened window. "I can't believe them, this is a new low even for them."

She stomped up to her room holding her tray of cupcakes and gift bag. Never had she been this mad at her parents, did they even have brains? Her plan for the rest of the night was simple, eat the cupcakes until she'd burst. Hopefully she'd get sick and throw up in Bob's trophy room.

The door to her room was opened, but she thought she'd closed that. As she walked in she saw a few pink balloons floating in her room that said, "Happy birthday", and ,"17!" on them. _Olga?_ On her bed a familiar figure slept peacefully wrapped in a black jacket.

"Arnold?" She tapped him on the shoulder, and quickly he awoke.

"Oh my gosh, this was not suppose to happen this way." He stood up, picked up a large pink bag from the floor, and came to her. "Happy birthday Helga!"

"You did this for me?"

He nodded. "Ugh my mom and I made you a batch of her famous triple chocolate brownies. I mostly just frosted them, but I put in extra Arnold love." He pulled out a clear container that had about a dozen brownies in it. "I was hoping we could eat a few and watch a movie. I brought American Pie, we haven't seen that yet."

"How long have you been waiting here?"

He looked down at his watch. "A couple of hours. Your sister said I could wait up here until you got back, I just didn't think I'd fall asleep."

"I can't believe you'd do that. Thank you."

* * *

><p>"To tell you the truth Arnold, I was expecting a blinding light to pop out of that bag."<p>

Arnold took another bite of his brownie. "I said I was sorry like a million times! We were even remember?"

Helga licked some frosting off of her brownie. She told him she'd liked it and Arnold hope she meant it. After spending two hours in the kitchen with his mom he was expecting a good result. "Yeah, yeah, I remember."

"Did you ever think we'd be this close, you know back when you hated me."

Helga took a moment to reply. Arnold wished he hadn't offended her. Lately him and Helga had been a tad bit distant from each other. That's why Arnold was really here, he wanted to do something special for her. He thought that if he did this maybe she would be more content with her. She never said she wasn't, but somehow Arnold felt as if something wasn't right. He didn't know exactly what was wrong with them, but it was there, somewhere inside his chest he felt something was wrong.

"No, never." Helga avoided eye contact with Arnold. Instead he saw that she was starring off to the other direction, over by where her closet door stood.

In the distance Arnold noticed a small gift bag that Helga had brought in when she had arrived. "Hey, where were you before this? I would have thought you'd be with your family."

The girl looked surprised to hear that question, now he wished he could take it back. "I was actually hanging out with Sam."

Arnold felt his eyes grow large. Suddenly his face grew hotter and hotter. "You were with Sam Loar?"

"Yeah."

The two sat there awkwardly for a few seconds that felt like seven years. How could Arnold not see this coming? Helga and Sam were kind off seeing each other, nothing big but they were seeing each other. It never came to mind that she would spend her birthday with Sam, he was completely out of the question to Arnold.

"Oh, I didn't think you'd be out with Sam."

She turned back to her closet. "Yeah, well he invited me over and stuff."

"I see, he's an okay guy."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, you know everyone has their flaws, Sam just kind off annoys me at times."

"What are you getting at Arnold?"

"I'm not getting at anything, I just said that he's an okay guy, he's not terrible."

"Well then that's good."

"I guess so."

"Then you'll be happy for me when I tell you that-"

_Buzz._

_ Buzz._

Arnold took out his cellphone and saw a text message from his father, he had to get home soon. "I have to go Helga, but I'll see you at school for sure."

"Alright, well I was saying-"

"I'll leave the cupcakes here for you." He put on his warm jacket and headed out the door. He took hold of the shiny door nob to leave. "Bye Helga."

"He asked me to be his girlfriend."

He froze. "What?"

"Sam asked me to be his girlfriend."

"That's great...First Lila and I, now you, that's incredible."

"I guess it is."

"Yeah, just great."


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow I hop you like this. Please do me a favor and let me know what you think.**

**xoxox Karen**

_Chapter 9: Moretti's _

"I don't understand Arnold, if we use pink sparkles, the boys will feel uncomfortable, but if we use purple, they will be extra money. What do you think we should do?"

The stupidest thing Arnold could think of doing was joining student council, but they just had to organize prom. For the past hour Arnold was listening to Lila rant about prom decorations for their 'Mystical Twilight' themed dance. What kind of drinks, plates, balloons, venues, and even napkins. By now he couldn't care less about it, he wasn't planning on going anyway. He put up with it, it was Lila, he didn't want to get on her bad side.

"I think any color is just fine."

"Oh Arnold this prom it going to be a disaster. Nothing is going right. I feel certain it's my fault."

He took a breath, _not this again_. "It's not your fault Lila, you're doing great. It's prom people will love anything."

"This is suppose to be a magical night with that one special someone."

"Mhm." Arnold and Lila were dating for weeks now, and were officially 'boyfriend and girlfriend'. It was alright so far, they were happy. Lila had been hinting she wanted to go to prom with him, better yet, she wanted him to ask her. She didn't only want him to ask her, she wanted him to ask her in that _ever so special way_. The truth was Arnold didn't want to go to prom with her or with anyone else. It was terrible for him to think like that, but it was the truth. Senior prom he would forced to go to, but junior prom just didn't seem fun. He didn't know exactly how to tell her didn't want to go, what if she dumped him? But prom just wasn't appealing to him. The night would consist of Lila complaining about her looks, taking endless photos, and worrying about dancing with her. To him none of that sounded fun.

"We should take a break from this," Arnold mentioned trying to steer that conversation another way. "We could go out to get some ice cream, maybe head out to arcade and chill."

"I'm certain that could possibly be a good idea."

He smiled. "Great let's head out." What he meant to say was: thank God this is over.

They heard Lila's front door open in the distance. Lila's chipper father walked in carrying a grocery bag with a few apples and carrots in it. Arnold liked Mr. Sawyer, he was a good man, and he liked Arnold too. "Hey kids how's it been."

"It's been ever so stressful daddy, we're going to take a small break, if that's fine with you of course."

The nodded and smiled. "Don't worry about it baby, you go out with Arnold. Bring her back by ten?"

Arnold smiled as well. "Nine thirty?"

"That's a good lad."

The couple headed out the door of Lila's home. Arnold put on his jacket in the cool April weather. He opened the door for Lila when her father rushed over to her.

"Lila before I forget, I was able to reserve the limo for the prom. I just need you to call and confirm as soon as you can."

The girl let out a loud high pitched scream. "Daddy I can't believe you got the limo! This just wonderful! Thank you daddy!" She ran to her father and hugged him like a teddy bear.

Great, how was he going to get out of asking her now?

"Isn't this wonderful Arnold?"

"Mhm."

* * *

><p>They strolled along the cracked old pavement. Arnold took another spoonful of his fudge swirl ice cream. They came to a stop at Arnold's favorite arcade. Him and Lila had been quiet for a while now, coming to a loud public place would be perfect to lighten up the mood. Lila would try to make small talk, but most of the time it just came back to the prom.<p>

"This ice cream is delicious Arnold, I have absolutely never tried something as delicious as this."

Arnold gracefully opened the door to the store. As soon as the two walked in their ear drums were invaded with the ruckus. A couple of familiar faces were there enjoying the time as well. At least now it wouldn't be awkwardly silent for the both of them.

"Do you want to play some 'Whack a Mole' or something?" Arnold asked her.

"I would love to Arnold."

The two headed to the machine. It was empty to their luck, usually younger kids crowded the game when ever Arnold came along. He inserted a quarter into the machine and handed Lila the paddle. Immediately the moles popped out of the holes for them to whack. Lila smiled and laughed as she tried her best to get all the points she could. Arnold finally did something right. _See, this is fun. Everything's fine._

"Arnold this is so much fun. I have five tickets."

He smiled. "That's great Lila, now lets just get some more."

"Okay I like this game." Arnold inserted another quarter for them to play. Lila turned her head to the prize area. "Oh Arnold look at that adorable pink penguin, it would look ever so cute in my room."

"I'll go ask how many tickets we need."

"I'll come with you."

They went down to the counter where Arnold saw Stinky working. He had told Arnold how he was working part time in order to pay for his college, it was nice to see him here now. "Hey Stinky."

"Wilikers hi Arnold. What can I do for ya?"

"We wanted to know how many tickets we need for the penguin."

Stinky turned to a small notebook her had on the counter. He read through it a few pages until he found the penguin. "Well it seems to be that penguin is forty five tickets, on account the book here said so."

Lila's face lit up with glee. "Did you hear that Arnold, I'm ever so sure we can get enough tickets."

"Hey Stinky, how's it going?"

The three of them turned to the right. It was the voice of no other than Sam Roth standing besides them with a wad of tickets in his hand. Out of all the people in the world, why did sam have to be the one here?"

"Howdy Sam, you ready to check out?"

"Yeah," Sam turned his head. "I'm just waiting for- never mind here she comes."

"Talking about me eh?" Helga came to Sam's side.

Arnold hadn't talked to Helga much since her birthday, it was April now and nothing. In chemistry they had been doing group labs and Mr. Markey had him in a different group from her. As for lunch, she had been going to the library lately to study for her college test. It was a bit awkward seeing her here, especially when she was here with Sam, and he was here with Lila. Even thought he couldn't see it he just knew his face was red as an apple. _Do you find this funny God?_

"I'm always talking about you."

* * *

><p>Helga smiled, after these past couple of weeks being with Sam she was still not used to his charm. What made her mouth drop was the sight of her football headed friend standing next to him. Arnold was here in the arcade with Lila. It had been weeks since she had an actual conversation with him and now she had to see him here, when she was out with Sam. So far she had done a pretty amazing job at avoiding Arnold, if she would have know he was here she would have never suggested to Sam to come here. Now don't get her wrong, she wasn't mad at Arnold or anything (at least she thought she wasn't), Helga was simply...afraid to talk to him. After Arnold stormed out of her room on her birthday she didn't know exactly how to face him now. Of course she missed talking to him and hanging out with him, but now that she was with Sam it was just so much more awkward.<p>

"Arnold? What are you doing here?"

"Uh Lila and I were working on prom stuff and uh we uh came down here to relax."

Just my luck, she thought to herself.

"Hey Arnold," Sam said turning to them. _Don't you dare Sam!_ "Do you and Lila wanna chill with us? We going to head down to Moretti's for a bite to eat."

_Damn you Sam!_

"I think that would be ever so sweet," Lila said with joy. "I haven't hung out with you Helga in the longest time. What do you say Arnold?"

Just then Arnold and Helga found each other's eyes. Sadly enough Helga could read his like a book, and she knew that he did not like this any more than she did. "If you want Lila, I'm up for anything."

_Suck up._ "Alright then let's head out."

"Do you still want me to get you prize?" Sam asked her.

"Surprise me, I'm going to head over to get my bag."

_This is going to be a long night._

* * *

><p>Moretti's was pretty full tonight when the four of them took a seat by the window. There was a game on tonight and many people came by to watch it here. The hostess Rachel handed them each a menu to look at. Arnold knew this place far too well to need a menu, but he glanced at it anyway to avoid talking to any of them. Out of all the things that could have happened to him he never thought this would be it. Helga sat directly in front of him without giving him a single look. From the corner of his eye he would look at her just a little bit, he hadn't really seen her in a long time, it was nice to finally look at her. The truth was he missed her, he missed her a lot.<p>

"Helga will you be going to prom?" Lila asked.

_Damn it Lila!_

"I don't think so Lila. The whole dance thing just isn't my style. Besides I don't do fluffy dresses."

Sam took her hand gently. "You would look beautiful in a dress."

_Please_, Arnold said to himself. Sam was such a little suck up that it hurt. He tried his best not roll his eyes in front of Helga, but couldn't help looking away._ Helga doesn't need the pressure_.

"Thanks Sam, but I'll pass. Sorry Lila maybe next year, maybe."

"Oh but it'll be so much fun. Arnold and I have been working really hard on it. It would be ever so wonderful if you could be there with me Helga, you're one of my best friends."

The girl turned to him now, "you're going to prom?"

Arnold froze, what would he say? "Uh well-"

"Hey kids how's it goin?" The waitress who was also the owner, Rita greeted them with her notepad ready. Arnold was saved once again.

"Ever so great," Lila replied.

"That sounds ever so great. Can I get you some drinks to start out?" Rita asked the group. They just ordered a few sodas here and there. "How about to eat." The woman looked over and glanced from Arnold to Helga. "Let me guess, Arnold and Helga are taking the usual? Chicken parmigiano for Arnold, extra sauce, and a mushroom risotto for Helga. Oh and our Sunday special."

Arnold could feel his face get hot. By the look of Sam and Lila's faces they did not know that this was where Helga and him had spent most of their time to the point where they were regulars.

"Not really feeling the Sunday mood today Rita," Helga said from her side.

"I'll just take my usual," Arnold added.

The woman looked disappointed. "I don't think there's been a time you two haven't tried the challenge. I've seen everything now. You're lucky I love you two or else I'd be very mad right now. I'll tell Louis to put in some extra meat in there. And what can I get you two?"

* * *

><p>Helga stirred her last bits of food in her plate back an forth. The group was almost done eating and now Sam and Arnold were talking about the upcoming game before sectionals. She had drifted away from the conversation minutes ago and really just wanted to go home. As much as she loved Moretti's and how much the staff loved her she just wasn't in the Sunday mood. Any other day she would have tried to gobble down as much ice cream as she could, but today all she wanted to do was turn on some movie and fall asleep.<p>

"That locket is ever so beautiful," Lila pointed at Helga's neck where Sam's locket hung around.

"Yeah, Sam bought it for me for my birthday, it's lovely."

Sam smiled his beautiful smile. "I knew you'd love it."

From the corner of Helga's eyes she could see Arnold roll his eyes at Sam. "Sam that was the _best_ present anyone could have given me." His face now was aggravated, serves him right.

"I was actually talking to my-" Sam's phone started ringing. "Speak of the devil. It's my brother, he needs me to go pick him up. I'll drop you off at home."

"Oh Arnold and I would love to drop Helga home, Sam," Lila suggested.

_Damn it Lila_!

"Sure if that's fine with you?" He asked her. All Helga could do now was nod, there was no way of getting out of this. At least Lila would be walking with them.

"I didn't know you had a brother Sam." Arnold pointed out before he left.

Sam chuckled. "Most people don't, he's my half brother. I think you might know him, he went to PS 118."

"I never knew that either," Helga added to that.

"Same here," said Lila.

"Oh yeah, he's blond, glasses, we call him Brainy."

As soon as Sam left the restaurant Arnold broke down laughing while Helga tried her best not to murder him.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Nothing**_

"He's his brother?" Phoebe asked Helga. The girls were having a sleepover tonight after Helga told her about the crisis. Phoebe rushed over as soon as possible. "That doesn't add up."

"That's what I said, but I asked him and he said that his mom married his dad and that's how it happened. Kill me Phoebe." Helga snuggled in her blanket on the bed, next to her friend.

"It's not too bad."

She gave her a dirty look. "That kid has had a crush on me since forever, this can't end well. What am I suppose to do? Just think about how Sam's genetically similar to Brainy? If he ever found out how I would deck him every day he would be pissed."

Phoebe handed her a pair of stress removing balls to calm her down. "Look it will be fine. Just forget about Brainy."

"I can't."

"Helga this is the best relationship you have ever had, do not mess it up because of him. He obviously knows you and Sam are a couple, and he hasn't said anything about it. He's probably just as over you as you are of Arnold."

Helga slapped her with a pillow. "I told you never to say that out loud."

"I'm sorry, but you are, what does it matter now?"

"It matter because I just don't want him to find out."

"So how was it like seeing him there?"

She took a breath. "It was horrible! I just go up with Sam and there he is, him with Lila. Both of them together. He wasn't even holding her or anything, it was as if he had her dangling in front of me, like a 'fuck you' on a string. I hated every minute of it. He wouldn't even look at me. Oh but he would give Sam and I looks, dirty looks. I swear I wanted to shove his head against the wall. Who the hell does he think he is? I mean first you agree to come and eat with us and then you give me this shit. Then when Rita came to take our order I felt like I could die. Today she decides to take our order? When Sam and Lila are both there. She made it seem like Arnold and I go there everyday, and I do not want Sam to think I like him like that. What was worse was that look of satisfaction in Arnold's freaking huge green eyes I could spit. I swear if I had been alone with him I would have murdered him. I would shove that little football-head against a bus."

"It sounds to me like you were a bit jealous."

"Of course I was jealous! He was flaunting her around like she was a prize. What was I suppose to feel like?"

"Helga I feel like you need to think about these feeling you have for Arnold."

"What are you talking about Pheebs?"

"I'm just concerned about your relationship with him."

"What relationship?"

"Your friendship. You two have grow really distant lately."

* * *

><p>"We have not grow distant! What does that even mean?" Arnold yelled at Gerald from the top of the stairs to his room. They boys were heading up to get to bed. After the double date fiasco Gerald had came over to Arnold's to stay over.<p>

"It means that something weird is going on between you too."

Arnold threw his coat on the floor and pulled out a couple of sodas from the mini fridge. "Nothing weird is going on, we are just fine."

"Sure you are man. Then why have you been avoiding her?"

"I haven't been doing anything."

"Exactly. You two used to hang out and stuff, now you're both in your own world."

"She has Sam now."

"And you have Lila?"

"Yeah, I have _Lila_."

"Something wrong with that?"

"No, it's just that – nothing."

* * *

><p>"Nothing doesn't mean anything Helga." Phoebe sat on her bed trying to help Helga face her troubles.<p>

"I just don't feel anything."

"Then why have you been avoiding him?"

"Why do you think?"

* * *

><p>"I can't stand looking at her."<p>

"Why's that Arnold?"

* * *

><p>"He's dating Lila."<p>

"But you're dating someone else too."

* * *

><p>"Yeah I know."<p>

"So what's the problem?"

* * *

><p>"The problem is that he doesn't even like her, I can tell."<p>

"He doesn't like her? Or you don't want him to like her?"

* * *

><p>"What? No! What are you trying to say with that?"<p>

"I'm saying you just don't like them dating."

* * *

><p>"Lila is my friend."<p>

"But you don't want them to date?"

* * *

><p>"Of course I don't!"<p>

"And why's that?"

* * *

><p>"Because...I just don't like it."<p>

"Drop the act, you're jealous."

* * *

><p>"WHAT? That's crazy I am not jealous."<p>

"Then why does it bother you so much to see them together. If you were really Helga's friend you would be happy for her, but you're not?"

Arnold was silent still trying to think about the question. How could Gerald even think that? Sure he wasn't happy with Helga dating a guy like Sam, but he was sure as hell not jealous.

"I'm not jealous."

Gerald rose his eyebrow. "Elaborate man."

"I'm not jealous. I'm not too happy for her either. I want her to be happy, but I just don't approve of her dating Sam. Now it even turns out he's Brainy's brother, what the hell? She hated Brainy in grade school, how could Helga date his brother? That is just messed up."

"You messed up man."

"What do you want me to do!"

"Stop voicing your opinion so much! She is you're friend. She was there for you with Lila, and now you have to be there for her."

Arnold went over to sit on his couch with Gerald. He threw his head back to stare at the skylight. It was a beautiful night actually, maybe if he wasn't so caught up in drama he would have enjoyed the night sky with Helga...

"Lila wants to go to prom."

"That's great, how are you going to ask her?"

"I'm not."

Gerald lunged out of his seat with shock. "What? Why? She's your girlfriend."

"I know that Gerald, but I just don't want to go to prom. I don't like any of that stuff."

"Come on man, prom is great. Imagine, you all dressed up, riding in a limo, holding a corsage, arriving at the house of that beautiful girl you've waited so long to be with."

"I just don't feel like that Gerald. It doesn't feel...right. I know you and Phoebe will have an amazing time, but Lila and I..."

"Oh my God! I totally forgot about Phoebe!" Gerald screamed with both anxiety and fear in his eyes.

"You're here telling me off, and you forgot about your own girlfriend."

He hurriedly tried putting on his shoes. "I didn't forget about her, I forgot to ask her. I was going to do it tonight, but I totally forgot. Tickets go on sale on monday, I have to ask her now or never."

"So what you're leaving?"

"No man I'll come back. Actually why don't you come with me."

"This is your thing, I can't be a part of that."

"Look man I was gonna go ask her at her house, you know write 'prom' with candles on the street. I need your help if I'm gonna pull it off."

"Alright I'll help you. But call her first, see if she's asleep yet. Relax too." Arnold went over to his coat and pulled it on. He watched as Gerald quickly got ready and he even splashed on some cologne.

"Okay let me call her." He pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and dialed Phoebe's speed dial. "Hey baby how's it going? Yeah that sounds great. Wait! You're at Helga's? No I'm not mad, I was just surprise. I'm here at my boy Arnold's house and he told she was just with him. Alright well I won't keep you waiting. Bye." He turned off the phone. "She's at Helga's! I can't go ask her at Helga's, right?"

"Look you can't keep her waiting, just go now she'll never see it coming."

"Alright let's do this."

* * *

><p>Tonight was beautiful. Every single star shinning in the sky was absolutely stunning. By now Helga was done with drama and was ready to forgive and forget. Phoebe and her decided to do each other's hair for fun. Olga over heard the girls from her room and came over to join the fun. Right now they were finishing up with Phoebe. The girl's short hair was curled for a beautiful 1920s looks, Olga even found a sparkly headband to put on her. Phoebe looked great as she always did, so delicate and pretty. It was Helga's turn now and by the look on Olga's face she would have fun with this.<p>

"Look I don't want any of that girly stuff."

"Oh Helga just let me work my magic," Olga said as she picked up combs and sprays and oils. "I was thinking we could add some color to your hair."

"As in...?"

"We could add some highlights."

"I think you would look great," Phoebe added.

"I don't know...could you do like just one streak? I don't want anything too overdone."

Olga rose from her seat to her makeup bag. She had taken on hairdressing and make up a few years back and she always came prepared. "What color would you like it?"

"How about pink?"

"Fits you perfectly," Phoebe said.

"I agree, let me look for that color." Olga searched her bag quickly, she pulled out blondes and browns and reds until she found a baby pink color. "There we go."

"Olga, due to the chemicals in the dye, I don't recommend you should smell the fumes," Phoebe suggested before Olga squeezed the dye out of the tube. "I can do it if you tell me how."

"Oh thank you Phoebe, I didn't even think about that. How about I get Liam over here to help you, I taught him everything I know." Olga opened Helga's door. "Liam! Can you please come in here? Pretty please!"

In no time Liam was in the room scared out of his mind. "What? Are you okay? Is the baby coming? Don't worry honey I'll get you to the hospital! BREATH!"

"Liam, I'm fine. We're going to color Helga's hair, and we wondering if you would help."

The man's face went blank. Helga and Phoebe tried there best not to giggle. "You called me in here, when you're seven months pregnant, to dye my sister's hair? You are incredible. What color are we doing?"

"Oh I love you Liam! We want to giver her one pink streak in her hair, maybe in the middle on the side her bangs part. I'll just go over there an wait. Don't want baby Paul to get hurt from the fumes."

Liam picked up a small cup and dye to start the mix. He sighed at his crazy wife. "Are all Pataki's crazy?"

"Oh yes," Phoebe replied. "Some more than others."

"Hey!" Helga said. "We dropped this conversation a while ago."

"Something up kiddo?" Liam asked her as he parted her hair.

"Nothing's up."

"Oh I think something's up. Spill it I'm your brother in law."

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

Helga ended up telling Liam everything, all the way back to the fourth grade. Phoebe listen just as well even though she knew the story. Helga told him about picking on Arnold and secretly adoring him. She confessed about the FTI building and how they had passed that off as 'the heat of the moment'. She told him about saving Arnold's parents and leaving him back in San Lorenzo. How she had forget about him all those years, and how he came back. When it came to talk about tonight Liam and Phoebe were already done with her hair, and now had to wait for it to color.

"And I want to throw him against the wall. I mean why would he ever poke fun at what happened? What is wrong with him?"

Liam was sitting on her bed with Phoebe cleaning up Olga's mess. "Well kiddo I don't know what to tell you. He's jealous, that's all I can think of."

"I told you he has a girlfriend."

"But Helga!" Olga added on form her corner. "That doesn't mean a thing. You need to get him back before it's too late."

"I don't want him! I'm done with Arnold, I have Sam. I really really like Sam."

"But you loved Arnold." Olga came over to them now. "You just don't forget feelings like that especially when you had them for so long."

"Look Olga, I finally moved on with my life, I don't want to give it all up for him."

"You need to talk to Arnold," Liam said. "He's probably just as confused as you are."

"If you haven't noticed I'm not that great at talking with people, you're lucky I even told you any of this."

"I just can't believe your codeword was ice cream," Olga said.

"Helga, Arnold needs to talk to you too," Phoebe shyly said.

"Then he can come and do that because I am not going to play that role."

"You're hair should be ready," Liam said. "Let's go into the bathroom to rinse it out."

Helga followed him into the bathroom. He took out the foil out of her hair to clean out the excess dye.

"What's wrong Helga? Why are you being so difficult?"

"Liam, I'm always difficult. I just don't want to go back to my old self, adoring a guy I know very well I will never have."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm not the girl of his dreams, never was never will. He wants Lila, he's always wanted Lila, and I'm just not her."

"I can see where you're coming from then. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I know, but I'm a guy and we know nothing about women, therefore I am a part of our monstrosity."

"How did you know you loved Olga?"

"The moment she opened her giant mouth. I had never met someone as loud and hyper in my life. Eventually I fell head over heels in love with her."

"How does it feel? I mean to be in love with someone."

Liam smiled. "Honestly, it feels like your life has a purpose, like you were put on this earth to care about someone else more than you can care about yourself. Every single moment of your life is complete just because you know that person loves you too. And even before I knew Olga loved me, I could feel it in my heart. Every time I saw her, even for a second I would feel like my heart stopped. I know it sounds silly, but just the thought that Olga exists makes me happy, because I know that there was someone created just for me. I love your sister so much, and I hope one day you'll find that one person that makes you feel the same way."

He was done with the hair now. The highlight looked nice in her hair, almost like it belonged there.

"HELGA!" Phoebe yelled from Helga's room. "Look!"

Liam and Helga ran over to her room to see what the yelling was about. Olga and Phoebe had their heads looking out of the window. Helga went over to look and was shocked instantly. Gerald was standing outside the house with dozens on candles lit on the sidewalk that said, 'PROM". He held a question mark written on a poster board. That must have been why he called earlier.

"What are you waiting for Pheebs? Go down there."

The girls ran down to greet Gerald. Phoebe ran into his arms and hugged him tightly saying yes over and over again. Liam and Helga rolled their eyes at the happy couple.

"Helga," Arnold voice said from the shadows of the house.

Helga turned to Liam who gave her an approving nod and walked back inside. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help Gerald pull this stunt off. How are you?"

"I don't know after that lovely date I am ever so happy."

He frowned. "You don't have to be sarcastic."

"Then what? You have been nothing but a pain lately. You don't seem to like Sam, and now you've been avoiding me."

"Can we talk about this?"

"We are talking."

He sighed. "I mean, can we talk privately?"

"It's almost midnight."

"I know."

Helga grabbed Arnold's arm and led him to her car parked on the street. She pulled out the keys out of her jean pocket and opened it up. She turned her head to Olga and Liam to order them to go inside. They did instantly.

"You have two minutes."

"Look I'm sorry for being a jerk, but I just care about you."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't want you to get hurt with Sam."

"The only one that's hurting me is you. How can you just act so stupid?"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You should be. Sam is an incredible guy, and he likes me, why is that so bad?"

"Because...well..."

"That's what I thought. You know what why don't you just stay out of your business and I'll stay out of yours?"

"I hope you know I've only been acting like this because I love you."

"Just go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's yet another chapter, not my best, but hey it was needed. Remember to review, I love reviews.**

**Reaction of the week: "Did she really just dismiss the fact that he said he luv her seriously and**  
><strong>you stop there grrr lol"- Lena2244<strong>

_Chapter 11: Comfortable _

"Oh Phoebe that is ever so adorable how Gerald asked you to prom. I can't imagine anything more cute than that."

Lila had been hinting Arnold to ask her all morning, if it wasn't for Sam being here Helga would slap the stupid out of her, and him. After Lila mentioned every single girl she knew who got asked it was way too obvious to miss. When Helga looked at Arnold there was absolutely no expression. If Lila didn't get the hint by now she was stupider than Helga thought. Today at lunch would be the only time to buy tickets for prom and Arnold hadn't even mentioned it yet.

"Still find prom stupid," Helga mentioned.

"Oh Helga, but there will be dancing, and dressing up, and having fun with friends, don't you want that?" Lila asked her.

"Yeah Helga, wouldn't you?" Sam asked her now.

"No, not at all. If you people haven't figured it out by now I'm like the captain of the anti prom. I hate all of that crap."

"Ditto," Arnold commented. "My anti prom consists on engorging myself in pizza and popcorn, while-"

"-watching John Travolta movies in your room," Helga finished his sentence.

The boy smiled, she knew him so well, and by the look of it she did get it right. "Don't forget about heading back to your place and getting yelled at by Big Bob when I correct him for calling me Alfred. You can never forget about that."

The warning bell rang and students began rushing down the hallway. "We should get to chemistry."

Sam gave Helga a soft kiss before walking off his own way.

"I'll see you later Arnold," Lila said walking off as well. "Hopefully before lunch."

Helga giggled before walking into the classroom. "She is just not going to give up, do you know that? How are you going to ask her to prom football-head?"

"I'm not," Arnold said taking his seat next to her.

"What do you mean you're not? You're her boyfriend. Right?"

"Yeah but I hope she understands that I really don't want to go with her."

Helga gasped. "What?"

"What?"

"You said it!"

"Said what?"

"You said you didn't want to go with_ her_. She's your girlfriend damn it! Why don't you want to go with her?"

"It's not that I don't want to go with her, I just...it's complicated."

"Complicated is my middle name."

"I thought it was G?" he asked sarcastically. "Miss Helga G Pataki."

"Very funny."

He pushed his sleeves up his arms. "So what about you and Sam?"

"What about me and Sam?"

"You uh going with him?" He didn't look at her when he asked. Sure Arnold was improving at keeping his feelings for Sam to himself, but Helga saw it was hard on him. She hoped soon enough he would warm up to Sam.

"I hope not."

"Oh now you have some explaining to do Pataki. Talk."

"It's a long story."

"Oh really? I have time." _**(A/N my "Arnold" said this and I found it ever so cute:D. Yes I have an Arnold)**_

Mr. Markey put up a couple of problems on the whiteboard at the front of the class. He asked the students to jot them down in their notebooks before they began their lesson. Arnold and Helga did as he asked, but continued their conversation quietly.

"It's not that I don't want to go with Sam, I do, but I just don't want to go. I've never gone to a school dance, and I don't plan on doing so. This might sound silly but I had really high expectations for my prom when I was younger. I always pictured wearing a pretty pink dress and a white lily corsage. I would be so beautiful that even Olga wouldn't compared. Then at my front door would be that guy of my dreams feeling the same way I do. But I gave up on that years ago."

Arnold reached over to Helga taking her cold hand in his warm one. His big green eyes searched for hers instantly. "Don't give up on that. If you really want to go with _Sam_ to prom, just do it. And if he doesn't exceed those expectations there's other candidates out there."

"Like who Brainy? Prom just isn't for me, and obviously it's not for you either."

"I don't know, anti prom sounds like a good idea."

"A two person anti prom? Fun fun fun."

"You're adorable."

"As always."

"See this is why we're best friends."

"You got it bucko."

* * *

><p>Helga headed to her locker before lunch to pick up a couple of notebooks. To her advantage the hallway she took wasn't crowded at all, it gave her time to reflect on what happened today. "I can't believe you told him about that Helga old girl! I mean come on no one had to know that especially that stupid football-headed fool you call your friend. That Arnold, what a chump, what a buffoon, oh how I loath him...And yet, how I wish he would hold my hand even longer. Oh Arnold, why must you do this to me? After all this time trying to rid of your curse, and when I finally do you hit me with those dazzling emerald eyes. I hate you! I hate you! Oh how must I finally stop thinking of you?"<p>

Suddenly a loud breathing noise caught her attention. Behind her was non other than- "BRAINY!" The boy continued breathing and waved a hand. "Oh my goodness, you didn't hear that did you? You're looking good, did you join a gym? You should tell your mom her baking is outstanding."

"I'm not nine any more Helga, and I'm not stupid." Helga had never heard Brainy say so much in her life, just that one sentence was enough to worry her. "Why was I never good enough for you? And now it turns out Sam is."

"Look Brainy, I really like Sam."

"I know about your crush on Arnold."

"Look that ship has sailed, I'm with Sam and I'm happy."

"I bet you lied the locket."

Her eyebrows rose. "How did you?..."

"I told him to buy it, thought it would give you a clue."

"Listen Brainy I's sorry, but you're making things worse for me."

"He's my brother, I don't want to see him hurt."

"I would never hurt Sam, stop helping me, okay? I'm a big girl now, I know how to make decisions for myself, and I just decided that I'm staying with Sam, get that engraved in your mind."

The boy began breathing again, just as he had back when they were nine. "Just remember, I know more about you than you think Helga."

"Scram Brainy before I hurt you."

"You already have."

"Get out of here you daffodil."

* * *

><p>The line of students waiting to purchase their prom tickets extended all the way around the cafeteria. Those poor unfortunate souls waiting in line had a half hour wait time. Of course some of them even missed classes in order to buy their tickets. Okay, so maybe they weren't that unfortunate, but standing in line for half an hour was hectic. Arnold was happy he wasn't one of those guys waiting and waiting. It always seemed to be that the guys had to do everything in a relationship, why couldn't a girl stand and buy the tickets? He would never know.<p>

Before he got too distracted he found Helga sitting at their usual table, well now it wasn't too usual since she hadn't sat there in weeks. The surprise was lovely, he needed her to talk to now and then (okay all the time). She didn't seem too happy though, as a matter a fact, she looked furious. But why would she be here if she was mad? When ever she was, she would avoid even looking at Arnold.

"Hey Helga," Arnold greeted his friend.

"Oh hey Arnold," she replied nonchalantly. Arnold took the seat next to her. "Have I ever hold you that I HATE MY LIFE!"

"Wow, what happened?"

"Brainy basically blackmailed me!"

"Brainy?" Arnold asked confused as he was recently. "I've never heard him say more than two words in my life."

"Yeah well he talks alright. Ugh I wanted to punch him so bad."

Arnold chuckled. "But you're dating his brother. A classic right there."

"Ha ha shut up."

He couldn't help smiling, even thought she was mad, even though she would frown, she always looked adorable. It was an adorable that was so innocent and sweet only Helga could pull off. That was basically why Arnold always saw through her, he could never believe she could be a bad person.

"I'm sorry, do you want to talk about it?"

She sighed. "No, I'm fine he just doesn't want me with Sam."

"Saw that coming."

She rose her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Most people know he had that creepy crush on you back in the day. I wouldn't like it either if you were dating my brother."

"You don't have a brother."

"It's a hypothetical statement. So what are you going to listen to him?"

"No way, if I break up with Sam...I'll go back to my old life."

He brushed his shoulder on hers lightly but enough to feel her shiver. "There's nothing wrong with that you know."

She looked down at the small gold locket around her neck. "Oh but there is."

He looked down himself at his fingers. "He must be a pretty incredible guy."

"Yeah, he's charming and endearing and I'm...comfortable."

He brought his face back to Helga's seeing the distance in her eyes. "Well I just want to let you know that-"

"ARNOLD!" Lila's furious voice yelled his way.

"Uh Lila, are you okay?" He asked her moving away from Helga.

"So I'm here seeing if my ever so wonderful boyfriend is at least looking at prom tickets, and no! I had the slight hope that you would ask me this morning and nothing. Are you going to ask me or not?" The girl was in tears now.

Arnold knew he had to ask her now, what other option did he have. He looked over at Helga for some reassurance, but looking at her only made him even more confused as to what he should do. "We don't have to go to prom, we could just hang out."

Her face was horrifying. "Hang out? You want to HANG OUT? As in what you do with your buddies? Of course I don't want to hang out."

"Listen Lila-"

"No Arnold, you listen. I'm just ever so tired of playing nice with you. Do you want to go to prom with me or not?"

"I..."

The girl tried to hold back her tears but failed to do so. "We're done Arnold."

Helga turned to him right after Lila was gone. "Aren't you going after her?"

He shrugged. "I guess not."


	12. Chapter 12

hope you like it

**_Chapter 12: You Love Her_**

Lila dumped Arnold, he was single again. The more he thought about that more upset he became. Back when she first broke up with him he was fine, but now it hit him; he was alone. With Gerald out with Phoebe and Helga with Sam, he had no one. He swiped his peas and potatoes on his plate back and forth. He was having dinner alone tonight. Arnold's parents were out on business, his grandparents had gone to a friend's house, and the borders had gone out to eat. They had asked Arnold if he would come along, but he instead stayed home and tested out his cooking skills. Sadly enough, he wasn't even hungry.

It wasn't even that he felt hurt by the break up, he was actually rather fine with it. What really bothered him was that it didn't work out. For years Arnold had had that little crush on Lila, waiting for the day she would realize she liked him too. Now that she had finally done so, he found out they were jut not meant to be. All those years wasted on wondering what it would be like to be with Lila, Arnold had rejected anyone else around him. What would he do now?

He picked up his cellphone from the table and looked for Helga in her contacts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi. How are you holding up?<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm fine, not that bad actually. Sorry you had to see that.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's alright, not awkward at all.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I guess it was time to get rid of Lila.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ouch<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah sorry, it just wasn't worth it anymore<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what you moved on already?<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I guess you could say that. But hey at least now we can try to hang out again, I miss that.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah me too. <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who needs Lila anyway, I never did, never will.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do you need to talk about this?<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You busy?<strong>_

* * *

><p>It took her only a couple of minutes to reply: <em><strong>Yeah, going out with Sam<strong>_.

"Great," he said to himself in the quiet home. "Guess I'm going to go do something on my own."

* * *

><p>Helga looked at herself in her long mirror. She looked fine, black slacks, and a pink blouse. Tonight Sam had invited her to have dinner with him family. She was incredibly nervous about going, mostly because of Brainy. Helga just didn't know how the boy would act in front of her tonight with the entire family there.<p>

"Hey Helga, Sam's here!" Her dad finally remembered someone's name. Truth was Bob actually liked Sam, so did Miriam. The only person who wasn't a huge fan was-

"Don't wan to keep him waiting," Liam said entering Helga's room.

"Try to be nice?" Helga begged him.

"I am nice!" he protested.

"Well just don't say anything to him."

He put his hand on his head. "I promise. Now get down there, I don't want him here as much as you want me to leave him alone."

Down stairs Sam waited by the door looking dashing as usual. Him and Bob were talking about something, but Helga didn't have the time to ask.

"You take her out as long as you want Samuel."

Sam smiled. "Don't worry Mr. Pataki she won't be out long. We're just having dinner with my family, my mom wanted to get to know Helga a bit more."

"Well you kids have fun, alright?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Arnold looked down at his pathetic message to Helga, <em><strong>I wish you were here<strong>_, and deleted it. There was no point in fighting it now, Helga was sticking to Sam, and as much as Arnold wished things could be the way they used to be, it was too late. He couldn't actually believe Helga would be single forever, she is a wonderful person, and now he had to share his best friend. He was off to see a movie tonight, by himself. He had heard that their was a fairly good romantic comedy out, and since he had nothing better to do, he decided to go and watch it.

In the theater there weren't many people, just a few teens here and there, no one that Arnold knew. By the time the previews started more and more people rolled into the theater. He hadn't expected this many people to be here, soon enough the room was packed. For a romantic comedy, it was rather popular.

The movie was just starting when Arnold felt a tap at his shoulder. He turned over and saw a brunette girl standing next to him. She looked familiar, but Arnold couldn't put his finger on it . "Mind if I sit here, Arnold right?"

Arnold eyed her curiously. "Ugh yeah go ahead...?"

She took a seat. "Abby."

"Nice to meet you Abby."

The girl giggled. "Nice to meet you too. I'm captain of the softball team, you're on baseball."

"Yeah, I'm friends with Helga."

"Yeah, I know. I've seen you at a few games."

Arnold tried not to look too down when he talked to this girl, but the reason he was here was to clear his mind from Helga. "She's one of my best friends."

"I can tell. She's going out with Sam right? They're such a cute couple, probably get prom court, the whole team is talking about it."

Again Arnold tried not to be annoyed, he just met this girl, he didn't want to be rude. Yet even thinking about Helga and Sam going to prom was horrifying. To his luck the movie saved him from talking.

* * *

><p>The Loar family was perfection. Mrs Loar, a devoted housewife, who created a appetizing healthy meal. Mr Roth was an executive downtown, successful and handsome. And Brainy was that weird younger child. At first Helga couldn't believe it when Mrs Loar answered the door. The house was spotless and beautiful.<p>

The dinner table was set as you would find it in a cover of a magazine, perfect. Back when Helga had first came to the Roth house she didn't remember it being so lovely. She sat next to Sam across from Brainy and Mrs Roth.

The woman lifted a salad bowl to Helga. "I hope you like my orange vinaigrette, it's German, like your name."

Helga took the bowl from her and poured a bit of the salad on her plate, then handed it to Sam. "Thank you Mrs Loar, this was so nice of you to invite me over."

"Well it was about time we met our son's girlfriend," Mr Loar said.

From the corner of Helga's eye she saw a look of disgust coming from Brainy. "Well I guess it was."

"Sam was telling us you went to PS 118," Mrs Loar began. "Were you ever in school with Brian?"

Helga was caught off guard, in the years she's know Brainy she had never known him as Brian. "Ugh yeah we were in Mr Simmon's class together."

Brainy snorted.

Out of no where a huge smile appeared on Mrs Loar's face. "Were you the girl from Romeo and Juliet? Oh it had to be you!"

Helga flushed with nerves, she had almost forgot that. "Um yeah that was me. It was such a long time ago."

"I remember that show so well. Oh honey you did beautiful, excellent even for a fourth grader."

Mr Loar said, "I remember that now, with the blond boy. What was his name?"

"It was..."

"Arnold," Helga cut in, "Romeo was played by Arnold."

"I remember him, do you remember that boy Brian?" Mrs Loar asked Brainy.

"Oh I remember all right."

Helga gave Brainy a kick from under the table, he said nothing about it, but the look in his eyes said it was a bad idea. She couldn't take having to sit here in front of him and have a meal with him, knowing he once had a creepy crush on her. It was bad enough that Arnold was brought up into the conversation, but now she had to deal with knowing that Brainy knew her secret. He wouldn't tell, he couldn't tell.

Helga took a bite out of the salad, it was tasty. She wondered if the Loar family actually ate like this every night. On a normal day, Helga would come home from school and make some makeshift meal for herself with whatever she found in the pantry. Looking at this perfect dinner was crazy. "This is delicious Mrs Loar."

"Thank you dear," the woman said.

Sam bumped his elbow against hers and smiled. At least she was doing fine.

* * *

><p>Girls are confusing. That was the only thing Arnold was learning from this movie. So far the main character, Anne was completely head over heels for her best friend Henry, yet did nothing about it. Instead of being open about it and telling him, the girl decided to keep it to herself and make the boy fall for her. She did everything from watching him in his sleep to keeping a shrine. The admiration went on all the way to their adult years. They were twenty five now and still close friends. Henry was coming home from a trip he took to France. Anne was still madly in love with him and keeping it a secret, until Henry's birthday. Anne now had a huge plan of telling her friend she loved him at his surprise party. When Henry arrived at the party he did not arrive alone. With him was his fiance, Eileen, a beautiful pageant queen. Anne was so devastated that she avoided Henry the entire night, and when she finally had to talk to him she hid her feelings from him. The wedding was in a month and Anne had to act fast before she lost Henry forever.<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Anne asked Henry while up at the top of her apartment building, looking out at the Manhattan night. "You just met this girl, how do you know you're in love?"

"I guess, I don't really know," the character said. "What does this mean I don't have your blessing?"

_Of course not_, Arnold said to himself, "this guy is blind," he said now to Abby sitting besides him.

"I don't like Anne, too clingy," she whispered back.

Back on the screen there was a flashback to Anne's old shrine. Anne said, "I've got to go." The girl held back the tears from her eyes just thinking about her love leaving her.

Suddenly Arnold felt the same, his own eyes were holding back tears.

* * *

><p>The main course was a delicious chicken alfredo. It was great, ye t sitting there with Sam's family was way too awkward. Everyone had run out of things to say, and after seeing how boring Helga really was, they stopped trying. She couldn't take it, didn't they like her? It was killing her to just sit there without knowing what was going on.<p>

"May please be excused?" Helga asked. "Just going to the little girl's room.

* * *

><p>Arnold felt a buzz form his phone, he forgot to turn it off. Normally he would forget about it and continue watching the movie, but once he saw the called id, he had to walk out of the theater to answer.<p>

"What's wrong?" Arnold said from the other end.

"They don't like me!" Helga said inside the bathroom.

"Why would you say that? You're incredible."

"Well it's so quiet and awkward, even Sam's not trying."

"Helga listen to me. You are incredible, smart, funny, and fun to be around, stop being so paranoid."

"You forgot pretty," she said sarcastically.

"No," he replied, "you're beautiful."

* * *

><p>It was Henry's wedding day, and Anne was not invited. Somehow Eileen was able to trick Henry int believing Anne would be out of town that day, then threatened her if she came. The girl did so anyway. After getting past security and the bridesmaids, she was in.<p>

The organ began a dreadful song that sounded just like a death march. Eileen walked down the aisle like royalty. When the preacher said, "we are gathered here today to united Miss Eileen Campbell and Henry Miller. If there is anyone who believe these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The audience was hectic, they just knew Anne would raise her voice. There was silence, the girl stood up from a crowed of people. Everyone in the room was horrified. Henry finally turned around as Anne said, "I may not be the kind of girl you love, Henry. I may never be perfect for you, because frankly I've been trying to be for ten years. But I'm not just going to sit here and see you marry the wrong girl. You don't love her. Don't say 'I do', please. I love you."

_ That a girl Anne. Come on Henry you love her. _**You**_ love her._

* * *

><p>"Sam tells us you play softball," Mrs Loar said as dinner was ending. "Are you thinking about doing that in college?"<p>

"Possibly," Helga said, "if I can't do baseball."

"Sam here's got it good," Mr Loar cut in. "We have him signed off to USC."

Helga froze. "As in Southern California?" His parents nodded cheerfully. She turned to Sam, his head low trying not to look at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't official until tonight. I'm sorry, but when Brainy told me about that school I fell in love."

She turned to Brainy, smiling. Thank you so much Brainy. Helga was on the verge of tears. Everything had to come to an end.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Operation More Than Friends**

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked Helga has he pulled up to her house. The were both silent the entire car ride there.

"You're going to California."

"Yeah I know, but I couldn't pass this up. It'll be fine,we still have the summer."

Helga turned her head angrily. "And then what? You go off a billion miles away and I never see you again? I can't deal with that Sam!"

"We can try it."

"I don't want to try it!" She shouted, a shout that echoed in the car. He was hurt, she could see that. His completion was blank. "I'm sorry, I don't want you to go."

"I know," he whispered, "I'm sorry too, no one said it was easy, but we can give this a try. Helga we can do this." He reached his hand over to touch her chin but she pulled away. "Why don't you want to give this a try?"

"I just..." The tears were pouring out now, and she had no intent on stopping them.

"It's someone else," he mumbled, "isn't it."

He mouth dropped slowly. "What?"

Sam didn't look sad anymore, now he looked furious. "It's Arnold! Don't you think I don't know that. He's all over you, and you're all over him too, aren't you?"

She shook her head rapidly. "This has nothing to do with him! This has to do with _you_ leaving!"

"If you really loved me you would wait for me!"

"I don't love you!"

They both stood silent. Helga couldn't believe she had actually said that. Sure she knew she didn't love Sam, but she never thought he loved her.

"Well I guess that's that," he managed to choke up. "I hope you and him have a wonderful life together."

Helga took Sam's necklace off herself, handed it to him, and opened the car door.

"You know," Sam said before she left. The girl turned back. "I didn't want to believe Brainy when he said you once loved Arnold, but we all don't want to believe what we hope isn't true."

* * *

><p>"Can you believe that girl, she was insane!" Abby commented once the movie was over. Arnold and her decided to go grab an bite to eat before they went home. Abby was really cool and nice, he couldn't believe he didn't know her, she was class president, and he was on student council, he must have never noticed.<p>

"Yeah, but I liked her, she was persistent."

"And crazy," she added. "I mean who keeps a shrine in their closet?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I think it would be kinda flattering."

"Arnold you are insane." She giggled, in a cute girly way.

He was lucky he met Abby tonight, now he had some company. It was weird that he's never noticed her before, but at least now he did. "Are you saying you wouldn't want some crazy guy out there to have a shrine dedicated to you?"

"Of course not, unless he's like super cute."

"Well then I'll be sure to make you a shrine."

She smiled. "You are so cocky."

"Not really, I'm actually a pretty chill person."

"I guess you are. I've seen you around the field before."

"Too bad I suck."

"You're on varsity baseball, it takes skill to get there."

"I'm nothing compared to Helga, now she can play baseball. I still remember back when we would play some makeshift games."

She sighed. "You must be really close friends."

"Yeah, we are."

"I wish I had a guy friend like that, you just a good friend, like a brother."

Arnold looked down at his cellphone, in his inbox most of the messages were from Helga. At that point she was more than a friend, she was his best friend, even Gerald couldn't compare anymore. He didn't want just anyone's company, he wanted hers. Thinking about it even more, all he wanted was to run to her house and just go and lay with her in her bed and talk.

* * *

><p>Bob didn't see her come out of the car, he didn't see her head the other way either. At first she didn't know where she was going, anywhere but home was fine. How could she come home to face her family after she and Sam had broken up? What would Sam's parent's think of it? She didn't want this to happen, yeah she didn't think they would be together forever, but she hoped it would be longer. Liam would be happy at least, he might not tell her that, but he'd be happy.<p>

As strange as it seemed he heart wasn't breaking.

She was cold, tired, and lonely, but he was not heartbroken. It wasn't until he reached that familiar brick boarding house that she knew where she was going. She sat on Arnold's door step justing thinking. She sat without a care of who saw her, even if Arnold did. She wanted to go inside, talk to him for hours and get it off her chest, but she was still in shock over what Sam said, _you're all over him too_.

It was something she had tried to avoid for years now and yet it still came back to haunt her. She had tried, she had really tried to hide all of these feelings from herself and from others. Could Sam be right? Did she still love Arnold?

"Stupid Arnold with his little football-headed face, and his stupid green eyes. I it wasn't for that dope I'd still be sucking face with Sam. What a bastard, what creep, oh how I hate him..." She took a breath all these horrible feeling bottling up were finally coming out. "And yet...Oh how I LOVE HIM!" She jumped out of stairs onto the sidewalk. "Oh Arnold how I wish you could be here so I could hold forever and always. Oh how I wish I could place my lips on your beautiful oblong head and kiss you until tomorrow comes. I love you Arnold! I love you! Oh where art thou my provocative angle of love?"

* * *

><p>Arnold and Abby walked back home together. Abby lived only a few blocks away, so he decided to walk her home since it was getting late. She was fine with it, it would give them more time to talk, and they had. They had conversations about school, baseball, student council, and now they were even talking about the unthinkable: Lila.<p>

"I still don't understand why she would break up with you over something as stupid as that," Abby said.

Arnold shrugged. "I guess that's just the way she is."

"Well I wouldn't have been that upset about it, but I guess you're better off without her."

"I thought you two were friends?"

"We are, she'll always be my choir buddy, but that doesn't mean she's right."

"It doesn't?"

"Of course not. Anyone dating a guy like you should be grateful."

The two approached the boarding house. They were walking on the opposite side of the street, since Abby lived on that side. He could see the porch light on signaling the family was sleep. What he also noticed was a familiar dark shadow walking away form his stoop.

"Helga!"

* * *

><p>Helga turned and saw Arnold crossing the street over to her. She was surprised, she thought he was up in his room, not out here so late at night. He came closer now. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I was just headed home."

He looked at her confused. "I thought you were with Sam."

She didn't know what to say, of course she didn't want to talk about it, but she did as well. It was finally her chance to tell him; tell him she loved him. Sam was out of the picture now, so was Lila, what did she have to lose? "I..." she stopped before she could say anymore. Heading their way behind Arnold was the vain of her existence. "Abby?"

Arnold gestured Abby next to him. "You two know each other right? Yeah we met up at the movies and hung out. She's really cool."

Abby smiled a cruel cold smile. If it wasn't for Arnold standing right in front of her Helga would go off on her. How dare she be here. How dare she violate the sacred relationship between her and Arnold. The last person she wanted to see be friends with Arnold was Abby, anyone but Abby Walker. She thought about it more. Why were they walking to the boarding house together?

"That's wonderful Arnold, I have to go."

She didn't wait for a response from Arnold. Helga jogged away home. Hot tears were streaming down her cheeks as she ran away from the truth. There was much more to Abby and Arnold than she thought.

* * *

><p>"Helga," Olga's soft voice called from behind her door, "are you okay?"<p>

Helga was in her room, after a good hour of sobbing into her pillow Olga must have heard her from her room. Helga ran home after encountering Arnold and Abby back at the boarding house. She finally had her chance to talk to him, tell him everything, but he just had to mess it up. Abby Walker, what the hell was there to see in Abby Walker? How could it be that out of all people for that bitch to wrap around her finger it would be Arnold? First she lost Sam, and now she lost Arnold. It was Helga's fault, she was so stupid, believing Arnold would ever fall for a girl like her.

Olga was knocking now, she had to let her in. "Just come in already."

The door open, Olga in her long pink night gown. She walked in tired, but ready to talk to her sister. "What's wrong baby sister?" Olga came over to Helga's bed and sat right at the edge.

"Nothing."

"Did something happen with Sam?"

Helga turned over to her window away from Olga's sight. "We broke up, no big deal."

The woman gasped with disbelief. Helga didn't have the heart to look at her, too afraid to break down and cry. Olga placed her soft hand on Helga's head. "Helga I'm so sorry. You two were perfect."

"I don't care about Sam!"

Olga was silent for a moment. "What? I'm so confused. Why are you crying?"

Tears were pouring out of her now. Helga couldn't keep this to herself now, it was killing her. She turned her body over to face her older sister. "I had a shrine."

Her face went blank. "What?"

"I had a shrine. I collected his gum, I had a lock of his hair, and I wrote volume of poetry dedicated to him."

Olga's face was confused, just as Helga thought anyone would be if she told them her biggest secret. "Of Sam?"

"No..."

Olga gasped again. "Then who Helga?"

The salty hot tears reached her mouth, she wiped them away. "Arnold."

A giant smile appeared on Olga's face. "Oh Helga! We knew it! LIAM!"

Helga's mouth dropped. "What?"

"LIAM COME HERE!"

In seconds Liam rushed into the room in his stripped blue pajamas. "WHAT? Is the baby coming?"

Olga sighed. "No, better. We were right!"

"About Arnold?" Olga nodded. "Ha! I knew it! Congratulations Helga. I always knew I liked that Arnold guy." Liam came to sit on the bed next to Olga. "But why are you crying?"

The couple stared her down. They wanted answers and now Helga had no choice but to say everything. "He moved on."

"What do you mean?" Liam asked.

"Today, two seconds after I breakup with Sam, I catch him taking _Abby Walker _home." She began sobbing again straight into her sister's leg. "I'm so stupid!"

"No, I can't believe that," Liam's face looked both shocked and aggravated. "Arnold is a good guy. I don't think he would actually take a girl home."

"Well what else would he be doing? It was almost ten thirty, what else would Abby be doing in his house?"

"Helga, this all up to you," Olga said.

"What are you talking about?" Helga asked.

"You need to win Arnold back."

Liam looked confused. "Where are you going with this honey?"

"Helga needs to win him over. Get a makeover, try to flirt, give him hints. Helga you and Arnold would be perfect, and I'm not going to stand watch and see you two drift apart."

"How do I do that Olga?"

"I'll coach you, and Liam will give us boy advise."

Liam smiled. "I'll do anything to help Helga."

"Time for Operation More Than Friends."

* * *

><p>Arnold was worried, he hadn't heard from Helga at all since he saw her by the boarding house. It was as if she had disappeared. Arnold was waiting for her in chemistry now, no one had seen her; not Phoebe, not Gerald. She hadn't even been answering Arnold's texts. The last bell rang when he saw Helga walk in the door.<p>

Her hair was curled, falling gracefully over her shoulders. She wore a flowing pink dress with a white cardigan on top. She was even wearing a bit of makeup. Now she looked even more beautiful than she did before.

"Helga? You look great."

"I know," she said taking her seat. "I broke up with Sam the other day, so I thought that I could go for a makeover."

"Wait. You broke up with Sam? I thought you were going out with him the other day? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yeah well I didn't find it important."

Arnold smiled. "That's great. I never really liked Sam."

"Then I guess this is your lucky day."

Arnold looked away from her. It was weird, Helga actually looked kinda sexy. Maybe it was the way she was acting and her new look, but she definitely had Arnold's attention. Arnold could feel his cheeks burn up from the thought of that. _Keep it together Arnold_.


	14. Chapter 14

**next chapter, I am warning you will be longer, SOOO it will take me a while to post. the series will be coming to an end soon so bare with me.**

**xoxo Karen btw let me know where you're reading from :D I'm here writing from Illinois**

_Chapter 14: It's Paul_

Helga was bubbly going to softball practice, all day Arnold was al over her. Talking to her, smiling at her, and even (if she didn't know any better) flirting with her. So far Olga's plan was working. Arnold had walked Helga to the locker room after school, just like the sports couples did. Helga tried her best to keep her cool, but she just felt so invisible walking down the hall with Arnold. Of course she got a few stares here and there, Arnold had just broken up with Lila and by now people had to know about her and Sam. Lucky for her she didn't run into Sam just yet.

Once Helga was changed she walked over to her field ready to warm up. Coach Mai was waiting with her clipboard marking attendance. Abby was leading the stretches while Mai marked Helga present.

Abby gave her a snobby glare as she joined the group. "You're late Pataki."

"By two seconds, keep your pants on."

She rolled her eyes. "Hurry up we're doing jumping jacks."

Helga began to do them like the other girls. She hated cardio. Just as she was jumping Arnold ran off to the field next door with the baseball team. He smiled and waved at her sweetly.

"Arnold is so sweet," Abby said panting from the jumps. "At the movies he was just so nice and polite. He says you two are awesome _friends_."

"Cool story bro, tell it again."

Abby frowned, knowing Helga would never care for what she had to say. Helga was way too immune to bitchy behavior to give a crap about it. Helga smiled in satisfaction. Abby was clearly trying to make her jealous, but frankly it wasn't working. She wouldn't let that get to her, she was on a mission.

Suddenly Helga noticed Lila jogging over to her field in her street clothes. The JV team didn't have practice today, why was Lila over here? Helga hadn't talk to her since the incident in the cafeteria, now it would be kind of awkward since she had put Operation More Than Friends in action. Now Lila was heading her way with complete disregard to Abby running the stretches.

"Helga!" Lila cried as she came next to her. "I heard what happened, I'm so sorry."

Helga rolled her eyes. "I'm fine Lila, cool down."

"But you two were perfect."

Helga notice the rest of the team start to look at them. "Look this is not the time or place to be talking about this Lila. Please just relax. I'm great. In fact I'm more than great, I'm overjoyed."

"But...I thought you liked him?"

"Yeah I did, but it's high school. Criminy! Nothing ever lasts in high school. We all just have to let it happen and move on. Look at you, you broke up with Arnold and you're fine."

The girl's face went blank with the sound of his name. She was stoic, no emotion at all. "But Sam was a dream boat, and I'm ever so sure Arnold was not that special someone I was looking for."

"Exactly, well _I'm ever so sure_ Sam wasn't my special someone. Got it princess?"

Lila nodded, "I'm sorry for bringing it up Helga."

With that she was gone. Helga didn't know what Lila wanted to accomplish with that talk, maybe to get some sad girl talk out of it. Lila was always the kind of girl to like drama, she even had her break up kit: ice cream, blanket, and chick flicks. Helga just wasn't that into Sam to act that way. She missed their relationship, his love, his laughter too, but she just wasn't missing Sam. How knows, maybe he wasn't missing her either.

* * *

><p>"Hey Arnold." It was after practice and coming his way Abby.<p>

"Hi Abby, how's it going?"

The girl smiled. "Great actually. I was wondering if you wanted to go catch another movie sometime. I just thought that we had a lot of fun the other night, it's be cool do that again. We have a student council meeting on friday, we can go afterwards."

Arnold was caught off guard for that, he had just gotten out of practice. He was tired and out of breath. By the look of it so was Abby. "Uh yeah, sure that sounds like fun."

"Great. I'll see you that."She was gone without another word. She was strange, Arnold knew about that much.

He shook that thought out of him, he had to get dressed and find Helga, she was giving him a ride to her house. Mr Markey had assigned them a project for chemistry and they were going to work on it today and tomorrow.

He made his way to the locker room which smelled of old socks and body odor. Arnold had one mission: get dressed and get out. Girls would think that guys like that smell, but really they hated is too. There were just always those guys that just didn't carte about their smell, and in return others had to suffer.

"Arnold."

He turned to see Sam Loar making his way to the locker room. Arnold had always looked up to Sam, now he didn't know what to think. Mostly he didn't know how to talk to him. He was Helga's ex now, there would always be an awkward vive in the air when he's around.

"Hey Sam."

"I saw you talking to Abby."

"Yeah, I was."

Sam's face went dark as if Arnold had slapped him in the face. He wasn't sure what he had done to upset him, all he did was agree. "Arnold, I like Helga, I really like Helga."

"I don't understand."

"Don't go fucking around like that. I swear if you dare hurt Helga, I will personally hurt you."

Arnold didn't have a chance to respond before Sam was out of sight. He was completely shocked at what he said to him it was totally out of no where. Still he couldn't comprehend what he meant. Arnold wasn't messing with anyone, and he didn't know how he would be hurting Helga. She was an amazing person, hurting her would hurt him as well.

* * *

><p>Helga and Arnold sat in her kitchen table finally working on their boring chemistry project. Helga liked chemistry, she really did but their project was not too fun. Luckily now they had time to just relax and hang out before Arnold had to leave. It'd been a while since they actually hung out together, with all of the stuff going on in their lives it was nice to just sit around the house and talk. Helga took the liberty of making some snacks for them to share.<p>

"So why exactly did you and Sam split?" Arnold asked her out of curiosity.

"It just didn't work out. You know him going off to college and all, it was just too much."

"But I thought you really liked him?"

"You're right, 'liked' as in past tense. I never thought I would end up married with three kids with him."

"I always knew you two weren't a very good couple. There was just something about Sam that wasn't right."

"Well thanks for that. I should be asking you the same about Lila but I really don't want to."

"It's weird, I miss her. I've been head over heels for her since I was nine and now it's just over. After a decade of dreaming about her it's different knowing it didn't work out. You probably don't know what if feels like to feel this way about someone for so long, but it's actually not as creepy as it sounds."

"Trust me it's not creepy at all. It's a great thing you're over Lila."

Just then Arnold's cellphone started ringing loud in the kitchen. He looked down at the screen. "Sorry it's just a text from Abby."

Helga frowned. "Oh."

"Yeah she's a sweet girl."

"Oh I bet."

"Is that sarcasm I detect in your tone Miss Pataki?"

"I'm sorry Walker isn't a walk in the park for me."

"What do you mean? I actually thought she was rather nice. We're hanging out on friday, you're welcome to join us."

"Arnold, I think I would rather rip my own eyes out."

"Man why so mean Helga? It's like you're back to your old self."

"Criminy! It ain't my fault little miss tea bag is a pain in the ass Arnoldo. Abigail Walker is the living devil and if you want to hang around trash like that you're more than welcome to, just don't drag me into it."

"What has gotten into you lately Helga? First you break up with Sam after being in love with the guy. Then you magically just change your entire image. Yet now you're back to square one, being a bully!"

"I was NEVER is love with Sam! I am not one of those sorry headed bimbos, football-head! Besides I have always hated Abby. Actually scratch that- I will ALWAYS hate Abby. That little powder puff bitch can go suck on her hair dye for all I care."

"Hi hi!" Olga's chirpy voice called out from the front door. "Baby sister! I came up with a perfect idea for Operation More Than-"

"We're in the kitchen Olga!" Helga cut in before her sister said anything to foil the plan, even though now it seemed to be impossible.

"Hi Arnold, how are you?" Olga came into the kitchen carrying a couple of bags. She looked tired, Olga never looked tired.

"Olga are you alright?" Helga asked before Arnold responded. "You look beat. Need some water? Where's Liam?"

The woman took a seat on an empty chair, panting. "Thank you Helga. Liam is out with Daddy at the store. I drove back home to make some dinner."

Arnold eyed her closely. "Olga you are in no condition to be doing anything. You should really lay down."

Helga brought her sister a tall glass of water for her to drink. Olga took a few gulps of water but still she looked horrible. "Want me to help you up to you're room?"

"I think so," her voice was so faint and weak.

Arnold gave Helga a hand at lifting Olga up out of the chair. They walked her a few steps before her knees buckled and she froze. A loud yelp of pain shot out of her like they had never heard before. "Paul. It's Paul!"

"Oh God," Helga whispered.

"What?" Arnold asked.

"The baby's coming!" Helga yelled. She didn't know what to do, no one was home except her and Arnold. Suddenly a wave of panic hit her like a hurricane. Her sister was going into labor.

"We need to get her to the hospital," Arnold ordered. He took hold of Olga's shoulders trying to ignore her look of pain. "Listen to me Olga you'll be fine. We're going to take you to the hospital and the baby will be fine."

All Olga could do was nod, the woman was in so much pain she couldn't even talk form trying to keep the screaming in. Helga had never experienced anything as painful as child birth, but by the look of complete agony in Olga's pale face it was not fun. Every step her poor sister took looked torturous, but eventually they made to Liam's car parked in front of the house. Arnold helped Olga sit in the back seat.

"I'll stay back here and keep her company, you drive," Arnold ordered Helga.

The girl slipped into the drivers seat and turned on the car as fast as possible. She should probably be more calm about the situation but Olga was having a baby! They had left the house so fast she didn't even have a chance to call Liam and tell him the news. From her mirror Helga could see Arnold holding Olga's hand and allowing her to grip it as hard as she needed. She wanted to be back there with her older sister and comfort her, but at least she knew Arnold was doing a good job.

_Don't worry Paul, we'll get you to the hospital in time_.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the waiting room for a couple of hours felt like years. Helga was in the labor room with her sister comforting her through the birth. Arnold could hear screams coming from all four walls. There were women everywhere giving life to new souls. It was both a blessing and a nightmare being here. On both sides of him different men sat looking more nervous than he had ever seen. Next to him a tall young man broke the silence.<p>

"I'm guessing you guys are just as anxious as I am. That Lily wanted her mother there with her. Now I'm here freaking the hell out."

Other men nodded in agreement. Another man started chuckling a little. "Same thing with Emily, all three of her pregnancies. I'm John. Is this your first time."

The man next to Arnold nodded. "Yeah, I didn't know what to expect. I'm David." He turned to Arnold now eyeing him. "I'm guessing this is your first time too."

"No, I'm here with a friend, her sister's having the baby."

"Where's the father?" John asked.

"He's on his way we couldn't reach their family until a bit ago. It's funny, Liam was the one freaking out over the baby coming and now he's not here to see it."

"Trust me kid, it's worse when you're the dad," David began. "Maybe one day you'll be here again."

"Arnold," it was Helga coming out of Olga's room wearing light blue scrubs. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, hiding under a hair net. She smiled. "Six pounds eight ounces."


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks guys so much for the support. I love you all :) We are reaching the end of the series, I did cut this chapter short (in half actually) so next week you'll get the second half.**

**xoxo Karen**

_**Chapter 15: Just Friends**_

Liam rushed into the emergency room out of breath, tired, and anxious to see how his wife was doing. He remembered his sister's first time in labor. It was two years ago and unfortunately for her it had lasted a full ten hours. He had no idea how long Olga would be in there, since it was her first time maybe as long as his sister did. Before he could walk up to the desk he saw Helga and Arnold hugging in the waiting room. Liam didn't have time to think about operation More Than Friends, his top priority was his baby.

"Helga!" He called out quickly.

She saw him and smiled. Pointing at the door to the left she said, "in there. Six pounds, eight ounces."

Liam's face lit up like a star in the dark night. His baby was already born, he wasn't there to to see it, but he was born. Without another word Liam ran into the room with "Olga Pataki" written on a clipboard. He knocked. Opening the door he was his wife, tired, weak, hair dangling in all directions, and yer so beautiful. Olga smiled at his as he walked closer. Now he noticed his son wrapped in her arms. He was gorgeous: curly blond hair, light blue eyes, cute round baby face. He was perfect. "Paul? He asked Olga.

She nodded. "Paul Stephen Sadowski, if you agree."

He smiled like he had never smiled before, he smiled so wide that it hurt even. "It's perfect. He's perfect."

Olga motioned him to the baby. Liam came to sit on the edge of her bed, arms extended towards the baby. He took Paul into his arms delicately, pressing him to his heart. "We did a pretty good job." Paul raised one of his tiny hands to his father, his bright eyes captivated by the new world. "When you grow up you'll be on Broadway, sing like an angel, and Auntie Helga will teach you to play baseball. You'll be the happiest boy on the planet. I promise you." Liam turned his attention back to Olga. "I guess we aren't heading to Manhattan any time soon."

Olga gave him a small half smile. "I like being here with Helga, we've grown so close. She loves Paul too."

"It'd be awesome if we could take her with us, I want paul to grown up with her by his side."

A knock came from the door, on the other side was Helga leading Arnold inside. "We wanted to see Pauly some more. How're you doing Olga?"

"I'm doing fine Helga. Still a bit in pain, but I'm fine. I didn't expect it to be so quick."

"Your doctor said you were probably already going into labor on your way home, you just didn't realize it."

Helga came over next to Liam to take a look at her new nephew one more time. Paul took hold of one of Helga's fingers slightly. A faint smile appeared on his little face to see his aunt. "Bob and Miriam just got here, I think I'll head home."

"Congratulations Olga," Arnold said, "he's too cute."

"Thank you for getting me here Arnold. Thank goodness Helga has you around, you're an amazing guy. "

Helga shot Olga a look that only Liam could see. Still, the poor girl couldn't let her secret come out.

* * *

><p>Helga had missed the rest of the week of school to care for olga. Liam still had to work despite his wife's condition. According to Helga, Miriam wasn't a very helpful mother anyway. It was a long week anxiously waiting for Helga to arrive in chemistry, but then realizing she wasn't coming back for a while. Arnold always kept his hopes up, always. It was friday now and Arnold was desperate to go see how Helga was doing. Sure it had only been a few days of not seeing her, but he didn't want it to go back to when they didn't speak at all.<p>

Phoebe decided to go along with Arnold to see Paul in person. Arnold and Phoebe shared their last class of the day together so it would be easy for them to meet up to go. It was strange, Arnold felt an obligation to go see how little Paul was doing. Even after only seeing his for a few minutes he felt protective for the little guy. He was adorable just as any baby would, he looked like Helga (okay he looked like Olga, but they're sisters, they look alike) with his fair skin, blond hair, and blue eyes. In a way, paul represented Helga, and he would do anything for Helga.

The final bell of the day rang beautifully in Arnold's ears. Phoebe and him rushed out of the classroom towards the main entrance doors. They didn't hesitate at all both of them were excited to go see their dear friend.

"Hey Arnold," Abby voice boomed from across the hall, stopping Arnold in his tracks. "Are we still on for a movie?"

He sighed, he had completely forgot about Abby. "Actually Abby I can't hang out today."

"Oh."

"Phoebe and I are off to see how Olga's doing with her new baby."

"I see Arnold. I'll catch you around then."

As soon as the girl was out of sight Phoebe an angered groan. "I don't want to infringe Arnold, however you must comprehend that Abby Walker is not the type of girl you should associate yourself with."

"What do you mean?"

"You're still new in the school Arnold, you don't understand the reputation Abby has. Let's just say that being polite and sweet is just a facade. Besides the fact that Helga an her have hated each other since the seventh grade."

Arnold thought about how he had acted towards Helga when she was being rude about Abby. At first he just thought that it was Helga being mean, but he had no idea that even Phoebe felt that way about her. "You don't lie her either?"

"Pardon my language, but Abby's a whore. I'm sorry to say that."

* * *

><p>Helga rested on Bob's chair holding Paul in her arms, feeding him a three ounce bottle of milk. Olga was stretched out on the couch still tired from her birth. Helga didn't mind at all helping Olga with the baby, she liked it even. Miriam wasn't much help for either of them. Paul was drinking nicely, it seemed like he was always hungry. "There you go little guy, eat up munchkin. You need to grow up to be a big boy so you can be the best pitcher Hillwood has ever seen."<p>

"You're going to make a great mother one day baby sister," Olga commented.

"Maybe some day."

"You should see the way he looks at Paul."

Helga looked at her sister in confusion, then back at Paul. "What?"

"Arnold looks at Paul the way he looks at you."

She rolled her eyes. "He doesn't look at me specially. He has a date today."

"No!"

"Yes, with Abby Walker." She looked back down to her delicate nephew in her arms. She tried to be strong and not break down in front of him. "I was so stupid thinking he could ever like a girl like me."

There was knock at the door just then, probably Liam back home early. Helga wiped away the few tears running down her face and called out, "it's open!"

"Hi Patakis!" It was Phoebe's voice coming into the room with a small gift bag.

"Hey Pheebs. Can you believe that that stupid ugly whore is going out with-"

"You should really watch your mouth in front if the baby," Arnold walked into the room with a plastic bag in hand, smiling. "We wouldn't want Paul to end up just like you."`

Helga's mouth dropped slightly from the shock of seeing Arnold there. After a few days of not seeing him he looked cuter than ever. He rubbed the back of his neck, flexing his muscles almost teasing her with them.

Olga saw the way her sister was looking at Arnold; she got the hint. "Phoebe do you want to carry Paul? Helga needs a little break."

Helga handed the baby to Phoebe and walked over to Arnold. "I brought you some food, want to out it in the kitchen?"

Helga took the bag from him and stormed off to the kitchen. Arnold trailed behind her. "I got you some Moretti's, your favorite."

Helga placed the bag on the counter and looked back at him. "I thought you were going to the movies with Walker."

"I had to cancel last minute. I thought I was better off here with you. I haven't seen you in a while, I miss you."

Helga used every force in her body not to blush. "You brought me Moretti's?"

"Mushroom risotto. I didn't know what to get Olga, so I brought her some spaghetti."

"Why are you here Arnold?"

"I told you, I missed you."

"You should be out with Abby."

"Why do you say that?"

"She asked you out, you just don't seem to be the kind of guy to bail on her."

"Oh please she didn't really ask me out. We're just friends."

"Bull shit."

His eyes grew larger. "What?"

"Any guy with a brain could see that she likes you likes you."

"Are you calling me stupid now?"

"Actually I think I am. You need to go out with her or set things straight."

"I don't need to do anything, she's my friend, I just met her."

She raised one eyebrow. "You're telling me she doesn't remind you of someone?"

"What?"

"Someone else that's perfect in every single way. You told me yourself it's weird to think that it didn't work out with Lila."

Arnold's face looked disgusted. "This has nothing to do with Lila!"

"Then why pay attention to Abby? Everyone know's she's easy."

"Do I need to remind you that she's my friend?"

"That's not what she thinks."

"And how could you know what she thinks? You hate her!"

"Criminy take off the damn blindfold! Any girl would act that way with the guy she likes, first you're friends, it's like a rule."

"Then shouldn't I assume the same thing about you?"

Helga stopped on cue. The comebacks she was stirring up banished, yet her mouth still opened. She hadn't expected Arnold to say that , sure she had put the plan in action, but she never really wanted him to figure her out.

"You're so full of shit Arnold."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Your sister just had a baby and you're going to start with your angst?"

Helga couldn't take it, she barged out of the kitchen straight out the front door. She didn't bother to tell Olga what was going on, she simply walked out.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you said that to her," Phoebe's soft voice said from the doorway. She must have heard everything that happened between him and Helga.<p>

"Me? What about her?"

She shook her head. "In spite of the crude remarks Arnold, may I remind you that Helga is a female. Her hormones are a delicate aspect."

"I don't know what to do Phoebe, it's like she's fine one minute and then the next she's a wreck. And don't bring up that 'time of the month' crap with me, she does it more than once a month."

"Arnold I warned you about her feelings toward Abby."

"It's not just Abby, you heard the conversation."

Phoebe gave a small sigh. "You just don't accuse a girl of liking you in that matter, especially when it's a way as low as Abby's way."

"Am I stupid? Is Abby flirting with me?"

"Arnold, a girl doesn't just ask a boy she just met to go to a movie with him."

* * *

><p>Dr. Bliss arrived in the old abandoned baseball field in the outskirts of town where Helga waited on the rusty bleachers. She had called her in for an emergency session once she ran out of her house. The woman was more then happy to come out to see Helga, she was fascinated to know who she was doing. After being her therapist for eight years she had grown close to Helga. She was surprised to see her crying her eyes out.<p>

"Why is it that I ruin every good thing in my life?" Helga said as Dr. bliss approached her.

"What seems to be the problem Helga?"

"I finally decide to show my feelings for Arnold, and then I screw it up. I'm such a dumb ass."

Dr. Bliss took a seat next to her. "What do you mean? Did you do something to Arnold?"

"Like totally blowing up on him? Yes I did."

"Why did you do that Helga? I thought you were friends with him now."

"We are friends, that's the thing, we're just friends."

"Do you mean?"

"Yes, the feelings never went away. And now he has thing whore chasing after him and he's completely oblivious to what's going on with her."

"Does he like the girl?"

"No."

"So what's the problem?"

Helga took a minute to respond, as she always did when she was asked a difficult question. "I..."

"Your'e afraid she'll take his attention away from you? Has he?"

Again she waited. "Not really. He came to visit today, brought me dinner. He had an unofficial date with her and canceled."

"There must be something else that's bothering you then."

"I accused Abby of liking him, and he accused me in return."

Dr. Bliss didn't know how to respond to this, it could be both a good sign and a bad one. "How was his tone of voice?"

"Well we were arguing, he was angry."

"As in, 'I wouldn't like you to like me'? Or 'why can't you just tell me you like me'?"

"I couldn't tell. All I know is that he didn't like me blowing up on him, eh said it reminded him of my old self."

"Helga, I think this is more about your emotions than Arnold's. When he mentions that other girl it makes you mad, and you blow up on him, and it kills you to act that way because it takes you back to square one. If you continue this, you won't even be just friends."


	16. Chapter 16

**This is NOT the last chapter, 2 more to go and a short epilogue. Don't freak on me. So I was just so excited that I spent the entire day writing this. I wrote this a while back so I'm excited to finally show it to you. Please let me know what you think, i love feedback ever so much. **

**xoxo Karen**

_Chapter 16: Stay With ME_

That afternoon Arnold practically sprinted to Gerald's house after his fight with Helga. Phoebe had been helpful, but still he needed advise from his best friend. The boys sat on Gerald's couch with a Rocky movie on in the background talking for hours. Arnold had spent so much time with Helga that being with Gerald felt unfamiliar. The entire time however, he wished he could be watching a movie with her. He hated himself for that, why pay so much attention to Helga? If it was Lila mad at him he wouldn't mind too much, but it was Helga, and there was something just too wicked about staying mad at Helga.

"She's just been so caught up on the whole Abby thing. I mean what gives?"

Just then Gerald spit out the soda he was drinking, spraying it all over his carpet. "Abby? As in Abby Walker? Mm Mm Mm Mm Mm. Please tell me you ain't talking about Abby Walker?"

Arnold only nodded, this could not be good.

"Man I'm sorry to tell ya, but that girl does not have the best rep in this school. I can see why Helga would be concerned about you."

"Here's the thing Gerald, I don't like Abby as more than a friend, at all. I try to explain that to Helga but she just won't listen."

"Why does it matter?"

"Excuse me?"

Gerald took a breath. "Why does it matter if Helga is mad at you or not?"

"She's my friend, of course it matters."

"Okay, then why _didn't _it matter when it was Lila who was mad at you?"

Arnold was taken back by that question, mostly he was taken back because Gerald was the one asking. He didn't know entirely why, he guessed it was just because Helga mattered to him more. "I don't understand."

"Man! Lila breaks up with you, you're fine. Helga yells at you and you're a heartbroken mess! Do you see where I'm getting at?"

"No." _Yes._

"Arnold. A guy just doesn't act that way with any girl. They just don't. You need to get yo head on straight, because at this point I'm on Helga's side."

Arnold thought about this for a while. He took his mind back to fourth grade when he couldn't stand Helga yet knew she was a better person. Now all these years later she was a better person, so much better that Arnold couldn't keep away. She was the perfect friend: funny, sarcastic, sweet, helpful, not to mention pretty. Helga was the perfect girl. At first he always thought Lila was perfect, and so did Helga herself, but now he saw that she was no where near perfect.

"Gerald, is it pathetic that only person I want to talk to right now is the person I don't have the guts to face?"

He didn't say anything, only rolled his eyes as if Arnold already knew the answer to that question. And maybe Arnold did know, just didn't want to accept the truth. But what was the truth? That Arnold cared far too much for her? That he longed to never see her again? That he never thought of Helga in his sleep? The he never had a time when he wished she could be there in the morning when he wakes ready to start a new day by his side? At this point Arnold didn't know what any of his feelings where telling him. And sadly, he couldn't even trust Gerald with the emotions bottling up inside of him.

"You know what is pathetic?" Gerald asked him in response. "That you can't even talk about what is going on in your little Arnold heart. Not head, heart."

_Arnold you are so stupid. _A voice inside his head was telling him. _Yet again you completely screw up with Helga, and you let it happen. Why didn't you go after her? Why didn't you tell her that Abby means nothing to you, and the only person you want to spend time with is her. It's like you like __having her mad at you, football-head. _

"My heart is full of shit."

"Just about every man thinks that my friend. You just have to search deep in enough to find out what's bothering you, which I kinda think I already know."

Arnold's eyes lite up. "What?"

"I can't tell you, the whole idea is that you have to figure it out yourself. See if I tell you it defeats the purpose. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I need some time to think."

It was dark when Arnold walked back home, about nine o'clock. After talking to Gerald ,Arnold was still as confused as he was before. He wanted to run to her and tell her he wanted nothing more than to make her happy. There were so many words he wanted to tell her, but for some reason he didn't even want to look at her. Now coming close to the boarding house he knew that he was a spineless guy. Any other guy with courage would go to her and tell her he's sorry, but here he was hiding in the sanctuary of his home. The cats and dogs stormed out of the doorway when Arnold opened the door; the usual. He could hear the boarders arguing about a beat that was never payed off. In the distance he could hear his mom and Susie discussing how to style their hair. No one really noticed Arnold come home, only Grandpa Phil.

"How's it going Shortman?" Phil greeted him from his chair in the kitchen. Pookie was in there with him dressed in a baseball uniform. There was a game playing on the television in the living room, she was carrying a plater of chips in that direction.

"Not so good Grandpa," Arnold admitted to him taking a seat next to him.

"What's the problem Arnold?"

"Have you ever felt like you can't stand even looking at someone, but at the same time you just can't stay away?"

"So this is about a girl."

"Yeah kinda."

He took a breath while shaking his head. "Oh Arnold, you've been struck with the girl curse. You can't live with her, but you can't live without her."

"Yeah it's like she drives me crazy but when I'm away from her I feel empty. Just today we got into another argument."

"What was the argument about?"

Arnold rested his head against the table trying to think of the words to say. Now that he thought about it their arguments were very silly. If Arnold would have just agreed to back away form Abby they could be up in Helga's room playing with the baby, or just watching her fall asleep during a movie.

He took a breath, told Grandpa everything that had happened, and waited for a response.

"Sounds to me like you were trying to make her jealous."

"ME? Make _her _jealous? That's ridiculous."

"Then why wouldn't you just tell the girl you would break things off with the Walker girl? Trust me when I say, that girl is bad news."

Wow, even his grandpa knew Abby was a bad influence. How was it that everyone knew except Arnold. "I just thought Abby was my friend."

"But Helga is more than just a friend to you isn't she?"

Arnold's eyes enlarged in surprise. "I never mentioned Helga."

"You didn't have to Shortman."

"I need to think Grandpa, this is just so confusing."

Phil patted Arnold's back lightly. "I understand Arnold. Listen, girls are a hard thing to handle. You need to keep in mind that their hearts are a delicate treasure. You need to set things straight with Helga and tell her about how you feel."

"But I don't know how I feel."

"Then you need to figure it out before she gets the wrong impression of you."

Arnold stood up from the chair. He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a grape soda. "I think I'm going to go up to my room, I want to be alone for a bit."

* * *

><p>Helga opened the door to her house worried for what was coming. She had been out for hours now, it was almost ten o'clock. She was hungry, Dr. Bliss tried to get her go eat with her, but the closest restaurant around was Moretti's. Her clothes were dirty from the exercise she did with Dr. Bliss. She had no idea how her family would react about that. Bob and Miriam wouldn't say anything, but Liam and Olga would. The house was quiet except for Bob watching a baseball game on TV. Miriam sat alongside him drinking one of her smoothies that she didn't realize Helga walked in. She walked upstairs to her room without alarming anyone. On her way there she noticed Olga in her room with Liam and Phoebe watching Paul.<p>

Olga glanced over and noticed her sister coming in. She couldn't move from her chair, but in her place Liam stood up. He directed her over to Olga without a word.

"Where were you?" She asked in a furious tone.

"Out."

"So you couldn't even answer your phone? We were worried sick about you."

Helga scanned the room. Three cellphones were scattered on the bed. Paul was in Phoebe's arms drinking a bottle of milk. She didn't look too happy either.

"I'm sorry, I needed an emergency therapy session."

Olga took a few deep breath, Helga had never seen her so worried. "You are so lucky I'm not your mother Helga Pataki."

Helga rolled her eyes, and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Yeah well lucky for me the mother I do have doesn't give a shit."

Before Olga could come back at her Liam started speaking. "That's what we wanted to talk to you about."

"We want you to come live with us," Olga finished off. "We think that you would be so much more happy in Manhattan with us. Mommy and Daddy said it was fine."

Helga's mouth dropped. Moving? To New York? With Liam and Olga? She had been living in Hillwood her entire life, and now having to move away with her sister, no it couldn't happen. How could Miriam and Bob just let that happen? It was bad enough that she was neglected by her parents, but now they would let her go live with her sister. She looked over at her best friend, her head was down trying not to look at her.

"You want me to go with you?"

Liam answered, "For your senior year, you could come live with us."

"We just want you to be happy," Olga added.

"We'll leave over the summer."

"Helga," Phoebe spoke up, "it's fine. I believe you will be much more comfortable with a family that cares for you. Besides, we already had our hearts set for Columbia University, we can reunite there."

Helga felt tears garnering up in her eyes. Now that she thought about it, this actually sounded like a possibility. Living with Liam and Olga would actually feel like a family. When they were gone Helga was alone, but when they were here it was like she had people who cared about her. Her friendship with Phoebe would stay strong, there was always calling each other, and texting, Olga always came home to visit three times a year; this could work out. Helga stood up and hugged Phoebe with Paul in her arms.

"I promise to call every day."

She could feel Phoebe's tears on her skin. "We've been friends for over ten years, we'll be just fine."

"I just can't imagine my life without you by my side."

She squeezed her shoulder as they pulled away. "You are Helga G Pataki, you don't need me there to guide you, you're strong enough to do it yourself. You can leave all this mayhem behind you."

"It will be nice to be away from Abby Walker."

Phoebe giggled. "New York guys are known to be attractive."

Helga gave her a half smile. She didn't want to think about leaving Arnold, but it was inevitable. She had been away from him for six years and she had done just fine without him. Maybe now she could move on for real. "I can't believe I'm leaving."

"Just one more month of school. Oh and before I forget, you're being recognized on Monday with me, for academics."

"School recognition? I hate that. Maybe it is a good idea to leave."

Liam placed a hand on Helga's shoulder. "We're not forcing you to go Helga, remember that. If you want to stay you can stay."

"No, I want to go. Pheebs and I will be fine."

Helga looked over at little Paul. She would have the opportunity to watch him grow, watch him live. She would be the best aunt there is. She would take care of him and make sure he never felt as alone in the world as she did.

"Do you want to sleep over?" Helga asked her friend.

Phoebe wiped the tears away from her face. "Sure, it's already late. I was looking after Paul while you were gone."

"Just give me a minute I have to do something."

None of them said anything. Phoebe knew Helga well enough to know where she was going.

Helga ran down the stairs past Bob and Miriam. Before she could walk out the door, she came back to the living room. She couldn't keep it in.

"So you finally agreed to get rid of me?" Helga asked them.

Bob shushed her not moving his eyes off the screen. "Cool it Olga, I'm watching the wheel."

Helga rolled her hands into fists trying to hold back her rage. "It's Helga, Dad. Helga. Do you need me to tattoo it on my forehead? I'm Helga G Pataki. After sixteen years you haven't been able to engrave that in your middle aged brain?"

"Helga don't speak to your father that way," Miriam said in her dozy manner.

"Shut it Miriam! I'm tired of being that girl that lives in your house. I'm tired of being ignored in this family. You people don't have the right to be called parents. And you know what? I'm happy I'm leaving because I can't stand living with you people any longer."

She didn't care if they didn't listen, she didn't even care if they cared. Helga ran out of her house in the cool wind. She was done with this life. Now she could go to New York and be whoever she wanted to be.

Helga found Arnold sitting on the ledge of his roof right under the fire escape. He had left the window on his celling opened, so Helga climbed up the stairs to find him. After their argument Helga had no idea how she would apologize to him. But she couldn't leave Hillwood with Arnold mad at her. He looked off to the city skyline, his arms hugging his knees. He wore only a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a thin white shirt in the chilly April wind. He didn't seem to mind the cold, it was like he was under a trance.

"Do you want to catch pneumonia or something?" Helga joked as she sat next to him on the cold roof.

"I told Grandpa I wanted to be alone," he murmured. He didn't look at her, he must have still been mad at her.

Helga sighed. "I know I should have said this a million time before, but I'm sorry. I totally overreacted back there and it wasn't cool. I'm such a bitch. I didn't want to say all of those things, but you just made me so mad. I couldn't keep it in me."

"Why?" He snapped at her turning his face to her. His dark green eyes were pleating for an answer from her. If Helga didn't know any better she would have thought he was crying before. There was just a tiny shade of pink in his eyes when you looked close enough. "Why were you so mad?"

She looked down. "I can't say." She couldn't believe she couldn't even think of an excuse, any excuse to get him off her back. She wasn't ready to tell him how she felt, especially when she was going to break the news about her leaving.

"Helga-"

"What?" she cut him off in a bitter tone. She had to stop the interrogations before he cracked her.

He rolled his eyes in a spiteful manner that she had never seen before. "You're mad again. Helga what have I done to make you so mad? I mean I know I hung out with Abby and that's frowned upon, but there has to be more. You came here for a reason, and if that reason is to apologize you're not doing a very good job.

Helga rested her blond head on Arnold's shoulder, feeling the chill of his icy skin through the fabric. "You haven't done anything . It's my fault."

Arnold then rested his own head on top of Helga's. Despite the cold weather Helga felt warm by Arnold's touch. It was like the world vanished simply by the touch of his skin. "Helga you're one of my best friends, I don't want you to be mad at me."

With that anger flooded her body. It didn't matter that she was leaving, that after this school year she might never see Arnold again, hearing him say those words was painful. She didn't want him to think of her as just that friend, she couldn't believe that after everything she was back to where she started. It didn't matter if she left or not, she was not going to have her emotions played with. She shot up off the ground aggressively. "Well maybe I don't want to be your friend anymore football-head."

She ran straight for the window, but Arnold managed to catch up to her and and pulled her back by her arm. "Helga, what are you doing? It's like you're breaking up with me."

She pulled herself away from him. "How can I do that Arnold? I'm not some whore like Abby and get with you then dump you."

Arnold froze, his eyes widened. "Helga I-"

"No, listen Arnoldo!" Helga moved forward to him. "I'm done with all of this bull shit. You know why you're the only one that doesn't see Abby as a whore? Because she reminds you ever so much of Lila. You went out it didn't work, get over it. Maybe it's time for you to realize that there's more to life than Lila Sawyer, and Abby Walker is not it."

Arnold moved close to her now, looking more confused than ever. "I told you, I'm over Lila. Abby has nothing to do with that. I don't like her that way. What makes you think I do?"

Helga's cheeks turned a bright red, luckily it was too dark fir Arnold to notice. "I just do."

Arnold's eyes narrowed on her. "Why do you say that?"

Helga looked down at her old grey sneakers she as wearing. She no interest in them, but she didn't have the guts to look at him. She didn't want to say that the reason she thought that was because he still hadn't fallen in love with her.

His delicate cool fingers lifted her chin to look at her. Their eyes locked together, magically for Helga, but Arnold probably felt nothing. His green irises were mesmerizing to her, she could look at them all day. "Helga I hate seeing you thinks way. It kills me to watch you push me away like that. Please just tell me how you feel."

_Keep it together Old Girl, you're going to New York, you can't do this_. "I'm fine football-head."

"There you go again. Why can't you just talk to me? You're acting like you were nine years old again."

She tried to look down again but Arnold brought her eyes right back to his, like they belonged right there. "You just bug me okay? I have nothing to say."

He frowned, obviously not content with the answer. "Helga, please. Look into my eyes and tell me I have nothing to worry about. If you say that I'll lave you alone."

Helga stated at Arnold's begging eyes. She wanted nothing else than to hold Arnold in her arms and embrace him tightly, but she couldn't.

* * *

><p>Arnold gazed into Helga's sorrowful eyes wishing for an answer to escape her lips. He wished she would finally explain her unpredictable angst. He had sat out there in the cold for a long time trying to figure out his emotions, but now that he asked Helga to explain hers she wouldn't cooperate.<p>

"I can't say that," she admitted. He noticed a tear fall down her delicate rosy cheek.

Arnold took his thumb to catch the tear form falling. "Then what's wrong Helga?"

She sighed slightly. "This is what's wrong Arnold." He gave her a curious look. This wasn't what he had in mind. "You're so clueless."

He let her go and stepped back just a little. This was the fourth time today that he would be getting lectured. "What?"

"You heard me football-head, you're clueless, absolutely, completely, utterly clueless. Honestly after all these years you still haven't figured me out."

Arnold was taken back by Helga's anger. He could see the rage in her eyes when she spoke to him. He tried to understand what she was getting at, but he was stumped. "What do you mean." He immediately knew that that was the wrong question to ask.

Helga frowned focusing on Arnold's eyes. Even though she was angry, even though she hated him, her eyes hypnotized Arnold with their hues of blue. "That's exactly what I mean! Do I need to spell it out for you! I L-O-V-E-Y-O-U!" Arnold blinked. "I love you, you stupid little football-head. I still do. After these long agonizing years the passion I've felt for you continued to burn in the pit o my heart. My hate and cruelty was just a way to hide my romantic interior. Yet now when I try to bring out my feeling toward you, you push them away, Here I am doing everything possible to win over your love, but you shove it aside for little miss Lila. So then instead I was left to play the role of your best friend and sickeningly watch your relationship with her rise and free fall. Oh how I've longed to allow my emotions to escape me, but alas I could not. Do you see my pain? Don't you understand that you are my muse? I hate that I love you."

Helga fiercely sprang for the window breaking the eye contact. Before Arnold could think his body reacted for him. He took hold of her waist spinning her around to him. The girl gasped after being too close to him, but Arnold silenced her with the touch of his lips on hers. At first Arnold had no idea what he was doing; his lips were like stone on hers. He then realized that this was right. He closed his eyes and softened his lips. Helga's cold lower lip tasted of her sweet cherry lip balm . In seconds the two of them were moving simultaneously like they had done it a million times before. Arnold kissed her slowly wanting it to never stop. With his free hand Arnold found Helga's. He laced his fingers with hers wanting them to stay that way forever. He could feel the rapid pulse of her blood under her skin. Helga brought her free hand hooked over Arnold's neck. Arnold couldn't help it, he took a peak at Helga while they were embraced; even with her eyes closed kissing him, she still looked beautiful.

A few seconds later Helga pulled away slowly, leaving Arnold thirsty for more. There was something in her eyes that told Arnold there was something wrong. "I'm sorry," Arnold said quickly. He must have gone too far with this.

"No, I'm fine," Helga admitted, "I'm great actually."

"Then what's wrong?"

She looked down at the floor, like she always did when she didn't want to say the truth. Arnold reached over and tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. "I'm just afraid that I'll wake up and everything's back to the way it used to be."

Arnold bent his head down again to kiss her forehead lightly. "I can't stand the thought of that. I don't ever want you to leave my side."

* * *

><p>"Where were you baby sister?" Helga heard Olga call out of her room where she and Phoebe were. Olga now sat in front of her vanity brushing her fluffy blond hair. Phoebe was on the bed with Paul awake in her arms. "You're lucky Mommy and Daddy are asleep." Helga walked into the room without a word, threw herself on the bed face forward, and listened to her sister. "Did you go to Arnold's? Did you make up?"<p>

"You can say that," Helga mumbled into a pillow next to her.

Olga and Phoebe gasped in glee, Helga didn't need to look up to know there were giant grins on their faces. "Oh Helga, this is wonderful what happened?" Phoebe asked.

Helga said nothing, she too tried to process what had happened in the roof of the boarding house.

"Oh baby sister, are you two friends again then?"

Helga turned her body over so they could see her. Her eyes were red from the tears she had cried on her way here. Phoebe quickly noticed this. "Helga, what happened?"

Helga sighed, she never thought she would have this conversation with Phoebe and Olga. Most of all, she never thought she would be upset about it. Just thinking about it was unbelievable. There were so many fantasies she had about it, but nothing as beautiful as that moment. "He kissed me," she admitted to the group. "He kissed me and in a month I'll never see him again."

Olga gasped. "Oh Helga, don't worry you don't have to go."

"But I want to go, that's the thing. I'm tired of being here, when I'm with you and Liam I feel like I actually have a family."

"Did you tell him you're leaving?" Phoebe asked.

"Not yet."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm still leaving, I might regret it one day, but I have to go."

"Helga," Phoebe mumbled.

"I'm leaving Pheebs, I have to go."

**You guys finally got that kiss. May I repeat, not the last chapter**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is the 2nd to last chapter of the series :( next one will be the last. I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have. i am working on a new fanfic. **

**xoxo Karen**

_Chapter 17: Secrets_

It was Saturday, the last game of the season was today. Helga was surprised she was allowed to play after missing a week of school, but Coach Mai called her in. It was the sectional game, if they won this one they would move on to state. Helga didn't care if the team won, she hated being on it. Still she was there, wearing her uniform and mitt. Olga couldn't come due to the baby, but Liam was there eager to see her play. Phoebe was there with Gerald rooting her on as well. To her surprise even Sam was watching the game. She didn't look at him, they hadn't talked since the break up. The only person missing in the stands was Arnold. Helga didn't blame him for not coming, she hadn't told him about it. To think of it, she didn't really want him here.

Helga loved their first kiss (okay fourth kiss) but she was still scared to tell him she was leaving, She thought about it all night with Phoebe, how she would tell him, but they couldn't come up with anything. How did you tell the person you love that you're moving away? When Arnold stayed in San Lorenzo, Helga was heartbroken.

Hillwood won the game...hurray. It wasn't a very exciting game for Helga, she just pitched and got it over with. Of course Liam and Phoebe were excited for her, but she didn't care, she would be out of Hillwood soon enough. She didn't even want to go play at state, maybe somehow she could get out of doing the game was completely over Helga hurried her way to the locker room to get changed. All she wanted to do was get out of there quickly.

Before she could walk in to the locker room, she noticed two figures down the hallway; it was Abby and Arnold. Helga hit in the corner close enough that she could still see them, but far enough that they didn't see her.

"So I'll come pick you up around three tomorrow?" He whispered to Abby.

She nodded. "I don't know why you have to be so secretive."

"You and I both know why."

"Easy there tiger. I'll see you then."

It was Sunday and Arnold didn't call. It wasn't a big deal right? Maybe he was just busy. Helga tried her best to stay positive, but it was really hard doing that when you saw something like that. Why was he talking to Abby that way? Where were they going? Maybe he was just taking her out to that movie he owed her, right? No big deal. Then why did she feel like a million daggers were plunged in her stomach? Arnold had kissed her, she didn't kiss him, he kissed her. That must mean something, he did it. He told her he wanted her, and Arnold would never lie about that. Yet still it bothered her to see him be so cryptic with Abby.

Then it brought her back to why he hadn't called. Sure she wasn't an expert on boys, but he should have called by now, to see how she was doing. Sam had called her so much when they were dating, or texted her, why wasn't Arnold? She knew she had to stop comparing him to Sam, but she was worried. That kiss meant so much to her, and with the way Arnold held her she thought it meant something to him too.

She had to remind herself though that she was leaving. It should matter so much. Sooner or later she would have to tell Arnold that she was moving with Olga. She didn't expect him to wait for her, why would she want that for him. As a matter of fact she wanted him to move on eventually. She loved Arnold, and she wanted him to be happy. Yet that still didn't stop the pain inside of her from the memory of him and Abby.

"Maybe you're just over reacting," Phoebe had told her back at the softball field after she told her the story. She looked so positive about it, when Helga knew that any other day she'd be on her side.

"Over reacting? This is Abby Walker we're talking about. Criminy she stole Iggy away from that senior! Remember that? You just can't trust that girl."

Phoebe placed her tiny hand on Helga's shoulder. "But you can trust Arnold."

She did trust Arnold, she had to trust him. But there was still that horrible feeling in her stomach when she thought about it. She trusted Sam, and he was keeping his college acceptance away from her. Now just thinking about Arnold hiding something from her killed her inside. Then again, she was keeping her own share of secrets from him. Maybe this was karma slapping her in the face. Helga just had to accept the fact that it didn't matter, she'd be gone and all of this would be just another memory.

She looked out her window now, she hadn't gone out at all, just looked at the world outside of her. There was a group of children playing out in front of her street, the way she would when she was younger. Two children caught her attention; it was a little boy and blond girl. They tossed an old ball at each other,the girl giggling like girls did when they liked someone. It was cute, she thought. The boy was smiling too, but she noticed that she wasn't smiling at the dark haired girl next to them. The other girl was just sitting on her stoop, brushing her doll's hair. Somehow the boy was mesmerized by her. The blonde saw this, and in exchange she hit the boy right in the head with the ball.

Helga laughed a little at this, but at the same time tears were gathering up in her eyes. The girl didn't know how this would play out, that the boy was just too infatuated with the brunet that he would never give the blonde the time of day. All of this because the blonde would never be more than a friend, one of the guys. Helga hoped the girl wouldn't be heartbroken by that boy one day. She hoped that the girl would never find him to be her addiction, because one day it would all just crumble down to nothing.

"Just hurry up already," Helga heard Arnold's voice from the distance. He was walking down her street quickly with Abby trailing behind him. Helga ducked a little under her window so he wouldn't see her. "I don't want Helga to see us."

"Who cares, I don't like her."

"ABBY!"

She exhaled. "Fine, whatever, let's just go."

Helga fought back the tears in her eyes from escaping, but soon enough they were out. She only had one thing to say about what she saw, "karma's a bitch."

Helga didn't tell Olga what she saw, she couldn't deal with another lecture about relationships with her. It was Monday now, and she never wanted to be farther away from Hillwood than now. In chemistry she was in no mood to do anything, the assembly would be soon, but she didn't want to go at all. Unfortunately, Mr. Markey handed her the recognition slip as she walked into class. Apparently since the softball team was going to state, they would be recognized with the other sports teams as well. Great, more standing in front of the school for her.

Today was a beautiful sunny day. Students were wearing shorts, tank tops, and dresses. Helga wore neither. What was the point of looking nice today? Her plan was simply to blend in at the assembly and not be noticed. She would hide in between the players of the softball team in hopes of not being seen at all. When she walked to her seat, she didn't talk to anyone and she didn't want to.

Helga rested her head against the hard wooden desk. She turned her head over away from Arnold's desk. He wasn't here today, but still s he didn't want to be reminded of his absence. Him not being here only added on the pain Helga felt inside her stomach.

"Hey Helga," Gerald greeted her as he sat down on his chair. Phoebe came in with him hands holding like they usually did. "Have you seen my man Arnold?"

"No."

"Well I haven't seen him all day. I thought he was fine now, he texted me on Saturday and said you two made up."

"That's stupid mother fu-"

"HELGA!" Phoebe cut in angrily. "Language."

Helga rolled her eyes, she was in no mood for this. How could Arnold tell Gerald they made up, when clearly he was out secretively with Abby Walker. "I don't care Phoebe."

Before they could say anything else there was an announcement asking all students being recognized to report to the gymnasium as soon as possible. On cue Helga sprinted out of her seat to the gym before Gerald could say anything.

The first few rows of the bleachers were reserved for the teams and students that would receive a certificate. Helga sat with the softball team trying to avoid Phoebe as much as possible, yet she came and sat right next to her. Again, Phoebe tried to persuade Helga that she was being ridiculous, but it wouldn't work. Helga was stubborn, she knew what she saw, and no one could tell her otherwise.

The vice principal, Mr. Smith came to the center of the gym as soon as all the classes were seated in the bleachers. He had a microphone in his hands ready to bore the school to death. The school band began the show with a couple of songs from the drum line. After the band Smith called a few of the academic awards up. Phoebe went up in achievement in mathematics. Once she was done she didn't return. Instead she took a seat with the orchestra, since she played the first chair cello part. It was better for Helga to be alone, she needed it. A few minutes later the varsity baseball team was called up for recognition. In the crowd of boys Arnold was no where to be seen.

"Alright Hillwood, here we have our boys varsity baseball team. I'd like to have the team captain, and star player Samuel Loar to come up to the mic." In the crowd sam came out looking bashful to be called out. He wore his baseball shirt, one of Helga's favorites, just like she remembered him. "Sam, you are an amazing athlete. This young man, ladies and gentlemen, has been accepted to the University of South California, on a baseball scholarship. How do you feel about this Sam?"

Sam took the mic. "It's incredible Mr. Smith. Actually I have to thank my team for being the best. We had a great season this year. Most of all all of us decided we wanted to thank a special someone. None of us would be here without the help of Helga Pataki. She was one of the best members of our team, and we missed her a lot this season."

Helga was in shock. Now every eye was on here. The girls on her team gave her horrible looks of envy and hate, Abby's was the worst. She managed to smile, but it was difficult.

"Thank you Sam. Now that we're on that topic, let's bring out of school's very own varsity softball team." The team stood up and jogged out to the mic. On her way down, Helga crossed paths with Sam; he smiled at her, just like he used to. "This year our softball team has gone far an beyond. Our team will be competing in the state championship. None of this would be possible without the help of Miss Helga Pataki." Abby's perky smile dropped instantly. "Helga has set a school record for her phenomenal pitching. She is the first freshman girl on the varsity baseball team, and now she has wowed us on the softball team. Helga any words?"

Smith handed her the mic. She didn't know what to say, everyone was looking at her and she did not want that. "Uh, thanks, it was a great season. Go Hillwood."

The was leaving now, Abby and a couple of other girls made their way to where the choir was standing. "Helga before you go, I want you to have this certificate for achievement in science."

Helga was mortified, this could not get any worse.

Before she was back to her seat Phoebe began a cello solo. The tune was familiar to Helga, she had heard it before. A few measures later the sopranos began to sing along to the song.

"I need another story, something to get off my chest, my life gets kind off boring, need something that I can confess."

Helga recognized it now. It was her favorite song, 'Secrets' by One Republic.

"Till all my sleeves are stained red, from the all the truth that I've said. Come by it honestly I swear. Thought you saw me wink, no I've been on a brink so-"

Just then the entire choir joined to sing the chorus of the song. Helga was frozen to the gym floor too shocked to say anything. The choir never performed modern songs, it was usually musical songs. By the look of the choir teacher's face, this was not planned.

"Tell me what you want to hear, something that'll light those years. I'm sick of all the insincere, I'm gonna give all my secrets away."

The group began to decrescendo now, so did Phoebe with her cello. "Helga Pataki!" A voice she recognized as Arnold's boomed through the gym. He appeared in between the tenor section carrying a bouquet of daisies. He approached Helga now. "I know I should have done this a long time ago, but here it goes. Helga G Pataki, will you do me the honor of going to prom with me?"

The crowd went wild. People were chanting telling Helga to say yes. Behind Arnold, a few choir girls held up sings that read, "PROM?" Helga couldn't believe it, Arnold wasn't avoiding her because of regret, he was planning this whole thing. That would explain why Phoebe tried her best to defend him, she was in on it too. Arnold really liked her, enough to ask her out in front of the whole school. Then it hit her, how would she tell him she was leaving?


	18. Chapter 18

**_Here we go, the very last chapter. I really hope you guys enjoyed my story. I'm not sure if I want to do a sequel, maybe if you guys want me to. Thanks for ready._**

_Chapter 18: Saying Goodbye _

"Honey you look so handsome," Stella told her son while fixing his lopsided bow tie. Arnold's black tuxedo was freshly ironed straight out of the dry cleaners. He felt odd wearing such a nice outfit; black shoes, black tuxedo, pink bow tie. "Helga sure is a lucky girl."

"No," Arnold protested, "I'm the lucky one."

"I always knew you would fall for the Pataki girl, Shortman," Grandpa Phil commented. "That red haired one was kind off creepy if you ask me."

Miles rolled his eyes in embarrassment, "Dad!"

"Well it's true! Are you going to tell me that she wasn't ever so annoying?"

Before the two men started another argument Arnold cut in. "It's alright Grandpa, I shouldn't have wasted my time with Lila."

Phil chuckled and smiled. "Don't worry about that Arnold, we all make mistakes. The good thing is that you learned from yours and found a girl that-"

"Perfect," Arnold finished, "Helga is perfect for me."

Stella smiled as she always did when Helga came into the conversation. She liked Helga, she was the one that helped find them in the jungle. There was just something special in the way Arnold spoke her name that Stella couldn't help but wonder if he was actually in love with her. She wouldn't lie, she did imagine Arnold spending the rest of his life with her, but he was young, there was still more to come. Of course, she would love it if it happened, Helga would be a great daughter in law. "We should go."

Arnold frowned, "do you guys really have to go?"

Stella smiled, "just because you're the boy doesn't mean I can't get my pictures." After missing out on over half of Arnold's life, Stella wanted to capture every moment. His first prom would not go undocumented from her.

Arnold began to protest again, "Liam and Olga can always...no, never mind, I want you there."

"Let's go, I promise I won't embarrass you as much as I should."

Before Arnold could go off with the others sMiles pulled him back. His father lead him back to the empty kitchen. Arnold didn't know what was going on, he had everything he needed. "Everything okay Dad?" he asked.

He sighed. "Arnold you and I both know what happens at prom. I don't want you involved in that kind of stuff. I just don't you to ruin both your and Helga's life today. Understand?"

Arnold was taken back by the sex card. Sure he had thought about that a couple of times, but not enough to talk about it with his dad. Sex was just something too awkward to talk about, he was a gentleman. Arnold and Helga had seen each other for a week, and so far it was incredible. She wouldn't have thought Helga would be the romantic type, but she was. The entire week they spend it together, literally every moment they had. Arnold loved it of course, sometimes they would just sit out on the roof until Helga fell asleep in his arms. The more he thought about, the more he wanted her by his side, it was like they were still best friends, but stronger than that. He couldn't wait for summer to come, then they could spend every waking moment together. He didn't know if they would have sex, he actually didn't know if he wanted to.

"Can I ask you something?" Arnold asked his dad. Miles took a seat on the counter to brace himself. "I always thought that when I met the girl of my dreams I would want to do things like that with her. Why don't I? I mean don't get me wrong, I really want to, but I just can't find it in myself to do it."

A giant grin appeared on Mile's face just then. "Son, that's because you respect her. On day the time will come when you will get close to a girl, hopefully on your honeymoon, but until then you just have to wait. Who knows, maybe you will share that with Helga."

"Thanks Dad. Trust me, I won't disappoint you, I'm a gentleman."

"Hey Gentleman!" Grandpa Phil yelled form the door. "The girl can't wait for you forever."

Miles and Arnold walked out of the kitchen and over to the doorway where the rest of them waited. Stella and Susie both looked proud to see Arnold come by. Arnold noticed it was always the women in his family that got emotional over the simplest things. It was cute though, even Helga reacted like that. To his left he noticed his grandma in a long satin ballgown.

"Well hurry up Tex, we've got to get to the prom, you can't keep Eleanor waiting, what if Franklin shows up to steal the show?"

Phil rolled his eyes. "Oh Pookie you already had your prom. And don't you think I forgot how you blackmailed me into taking you."

_Let's do this._

* * *

><p>"Olga that's enough powder!"<p>

Getting ready for prom was probably the most stressful part of the night, Olga had been working on Helga's hair and makeup for hours now, she wasn't even in the dress yet. Olga claimed she was giving her a "natural" look, but after hours of shadows and foundations that couldn't be possible. While Olga worked on the makeup, Liam was given the task of curling Helga's hair. It wasn't that simple, Liam had to curl it perfectly. Fluffy but not poofy. Bouncy but not frizzy. Romantic but not trashy. It had taken them such a long time that they even sent poor little Paul to daycare for the day. Helga wasn't even made up this much at Olga's wedding when she was a bridesmaid.

Helga didn't lie, she enjoyed every moment of it. It was as if her girlhood fantasies were finally coming true. Her hair would be gorgeous, her makeup spectacular, and her dress...she hadn't seen yet. Olga hadn't let her see it yet, she bought it for her and everything. Helga put her trust in Olga and Liam, mostly Liam. Olga claimed that the dress was beautiful, she had it made by a company Liam worked with in New York. Liam promised her it was beautiful.

"Oh baby sister, you look wonderful." Olga was finally done with her makeup and Liam finally perfected those curls. "Arnold is going to love it. He's a lucky boy."

Helga took in a deep breath. "Not until I tell him about the move."

"Are you going to tell him tonight?"

"I don't know. I don't want to ruin it, but I can't pretend like I want to stay. What am I going to do here with Miriam and Bob?"

"If you're sure."

"Can I look at myself now?"

Olga shook her head. "OH now, first you need to put on your dress."

Liam brought out the dark bag out of the closet. "Here you go sweetie."

* * *

><p>Arnold stepped out of the old Packard feeling more nervous than he ever had before. His parents followed behind him, camera ready in their hands. Sure he had gone to Helga's plenty of times, but today he was here as her date. It was extremely difficult walking up to her stoop, even more to actually ring the doorbell.<p>

Bob Pataki opened the door with his usual scowl. "Oh it's you," he said. He turned his head to the stairs behind him. "Olga! You're little friend Alfred's here."

Arnold rolled his eyes annoyed. Bob never liked him, he could tell. Oh but he did like Sam, he loved Sam. He was surprised Bob even called Helga down. Arnold would just have to deal with it, if he would be dating Helga, he had to get along with Bob. Helga was able to do it her entire life, he couldn't imagine how hard that was.

* * *

><p>"I don't know an Alfred," Olga said to Liam after Bob called them down.<p>

Helga gasped, "it's Arnold! He's here." Helga dashed out of her room in a heartbeat. Arnold was here to take her on a date, but not just any date, prom. Helga didn't care what happened now, she might never see him again, but that didn't mean she couldn't have at least this night of happiness.

* * *

><p>From the top of the stairs Arnold caught a glimpse of Helga Pataki. She was even more gorgeous than she usually was. Her blond hair was curled in a fluffy half up hair style. Her face was flawless with a dramatic look in her blue eyes. The dress she wore was a pale pink trumpet that had a sweetheart neckline, with a silver heart necklace. This was nothing like Arnold had expected. Helga looked nothing like herself, yet completely like herself. It was hard to think that for years he had missed out on all of this. <em>This is you date<em>, Arnold thought to himself.

"You look beautiful."

* * *

><p>Arnold's smile was ridiculously cute, Helga couldn't help but grin herself. "Thank you, you look amazing yourself." And he did, in his black tuxedo and pink bow tie. He looked perfect for tonight, just like he always did. He was actually here as Helga's date. "Are you okay?" She asked him after he stood silent like a brick.<p>

* * *

><p>Arnold's heart was beating faster and faster. Helga came closer and closer. To him she looked like a beautiful angel. He felt as if his insides were melting inside him. Tonight Arnold was looking at Helga for the first time. Even though she was still distant, Arnold could feel her cool lips pressed against him like that wonderful night. He had no idea how to make this night compare to that one, but somehow he would make it happen. He would do anything to make Helga happy.<p>

"I'm fine. You look beautiful."

The girl smiled delightfully back at her football-headed date. Before Helga could come any closer, Bob Pataki came between them. "Now listen here Alfred, I want my little girl back here by midnight, and not a minute later."

"Yes Mr. Pataki," Arnold replied respectfully.

Helga rolled her dazzling blue eyes at her father. After all that work Arnold was still competition to Sam. Helga guided him out the door to her stoop. Outside Stella and Olga were talking together with their comers ready. As soon as they saw the two come out of the house they turned their attention on them.

"Hey Arnold," Liam said. The man was standing behind him ready for a talk. "Take good care of my little sister, alright? I like you, don't screw that up."

Arnold couldn't help but turn red. First his father and now Liam. He was actually surprised Big Bob hadn't commented on that. Arnold knew how Liam was, he didn't mean harm. "Don't worry I would never do anything to hurt her."

Liam smiled subtly. "Good. Now get out of here."

* * *

><p>Helga could not imagine all of this would happen in a million years. Sure she had pictured something similar, but she never thought she would actually have the opportunity. Here they were standing on her stoop with women taking picture of them like paparazzi, I was magical.<p>

A couple of classic prom picture were taken. Arnold's hands on her waist, the two hugging delightfully, and of course a couple of picture with the family. It was amazing how many pictures Olga and Stella needed. It wasn't long before the limo their group rented arrived. They had joined up with Phoebe and Gerald. Helga walked down to their ride until Arnold stopped her halfway. He motioned to his hands where Miles had handed him a small crystal box. Inside the box she found a delicate baby pink and white lily corsage. Arnold took it and carefully placed it around her wrist. Now Arnold and Helga looked like they were custom made for each other. Helga honestly didn't have the words to say to him. He took Helga's dainty hand in his and laced his fingers in between hers.

* * *

><p>The venue of prom was just as amazing as the committee described. The building was completely covered by a glass wall, revealing the twinkling night around them. Teens in gowns and tuxedoes gathered in the venue dancing to upbeat music. Arnold and the gang found their table along the giant glass window. The rest of the members if their group: Rhonda, Harold, Stinky and his date Marie, and Nadine with Curly. Arnold wasn't completely fond of their prom group, but a group of four could turn awkward, and they were their only option. Arnold and Helga sat together next to Gerald and Phoebe. Everyone in the table looked better than they ever had before. Curly was all out tonight, wearing a puffy 18th century shirt with black vest.<p>

The diner they were served was just fine, better than they had expected. After the dinner the true party began. Everyone from their table made their way to the twinkly dance floor. The music was so upbeat and happy perfect for the night. Helga and him danced together, fingers intertwined like gravity pulled their palms together. Even after a full hour of jumping around and acting like fools with their friends they were still happily together. It was magnetic, Arnold and Helga could not be separated now.

Arnold took hold of Helga's waist bringing her close to him. He moved his head forwards so his lips were inches from her ear. "Wanna get out of here?"

She smiled, he knew her so well. He lead her past the crowds of people, past the prom out the door. There was no one out there except the tall willow trees and the stars. Under the moon light Arnold could see Helga's gorgeous blue eyes sparkle like sapphires.

"Arnold," she began, "this has been amazing, like a fairy tale." She giggled. "I sound like such a little princess."

He smiled back at her. "You are a little princess, but I like the normal Helga too."

They looked at each other for a moment, lost in the irises of their eyes. Flashbacks were pouring out of Helga's eyes that Arnold couldn't avoid. Helga glueing feather to his pants, rafting out of the bio square, falling in the pool on April Fools day, and even searching for his family in San Lorenzo. As he thought about it she was there with him through ever milestone of: kindergarden, Thanksgiving, and through all his heartache. He couldn't imagine a life without his cranky witty blonde.

"I know I haven't officially asked you," Arnold said, "but Helga, will you please be my girlfriend?"

A wide smile appeared on her face. "Whatever floats your boat football-head."

Arnold's heart began to beat faster and faster. Seven years ago this night would have never seemed possible. Arnold wished he could go back to the day Rhonda told him he would marry Helga. If he could go back he would tell his young self, "Ironically enough, that same girl will have you head over heels in love with her." Young Arnold would look at him in confusion and ask, "isn't Helga still a bully? Did she really change?" Arnold would look at himself in joy. "In the end you'll learn that it doesn't matter, you eventually learn all those words and actions were of love." Looking at it further Arnold always knew Helga was a truly kind person.

He looked down at his girlfriend, bright eyed and happy. Her face was only inches away from his. Arnold realized she hadn't moved an inch, he was the one coming close to her. Her lips parted as if trying to say something, but stopped with Arnold so close. Simultaneously their eyes closed. Even in the darkens Arnold was able to find Helga's lips. He parted her lips with his own tasting her cherry lips. His hands moved to the small of her back and pulled her close to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Kissing Helga was perfect, none other could compare to the sensation she brought him. Of course she had kissed him before, but it didn't feel as right as it did right now. She was his girlfriend now, he was Helga's boyfriend. Arnold loved Helga, he always did. There was always that spark of hope that one day they would fall in love with each other. Arnold couldn't say he was in love, neither could Helga, but the way they felt about each other was very close. Thinking about falling in love with Helga made Arnold blush. With that he savored their kiss even more.

Helga slowly pulled away from Arnold's still puckered lips. She was smiling a cocky Pataki smile. Suddenly the smile dropped as she looked into his eyes. "Arnold...I'm leaving."

* * *

><p>Arnold took Helga home without a word coming out of his mouth the entire way there. Helga didn't dare say anything either. The two decided to handle this in private away from everyone at the prom. Helga couldn't believe it came out of her that way, but she just couldn't keep it in any more. Arnold would have to find out sooner or later, sooner was better. They sat on Helga's stop now looking at the city around them.<p>

Helga was the first to speak. "I know I should have told you sooner, but I just couldn't do it."

"Why are you leaving?"

"Olga and Liam want to take custody of me, and I think it would be the best too. I can't stand living with my parents."

Arnold didn't look at her but he did groan in disapproval. "I spent half my life wishing my parents were there, and now you're telling me that you're leaving yours? Are you kidding me? You have one year of high school left."

"Don't you think I know that? I hate living here. My parents don't care about me! And now I have the opportunity to have a real family, I can't pass that up."

"What about us?" He asked. Helga noticed now that Arnold was trying to fight back tears in his eyes. "I mean are we just going to throw this all away?"

Just then Helga found herself in the same situation. She wanted to cry, but she was too brave to show it. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I don't know! I wish I could take you with me, but you have to understand. Criminy! Imagine living in a house where no one cares about you? You can't even picture that because everyone in your family loves you to death. I'm sorry, I have to go."

He turned to her now, red eyed and cheeks covered in tears. "I can't stand the thought of losing you."

"I'll write, and call. I'll even visit."

Arnold took Helga's hands in his. His beautiful green eyes were crying out for Helga. "Please, Helga don't go."

Helga couldn't fight the tears now, they were rushing out of her like a waterfall. She couldn't believe that this was all crumbling down in front of her. She should have told him the day of, that way she wouldn't have to be in this situation, but Arnold might never forgive her if she did that. In one year Helga would be an adult, she had to learn how to face consequences. "I'm so sorry Arnold, but you just don't understand."

"I've never been heartbroken Helga. But right now, I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my body."

"Please don't say that."

"Then what do you want me to say? That I'm happy you're leaving? That I'm fine with just letting you go after just having you? I waited so long to show my true feelings for you, and now you're just leaving me."

"I still love you, don't ever forget that. I'll always love you."

"I know."

* * *

><p>Arnold arrived home at midnight after a long walk around the block. He decided to park the car and take a walk to clear his head of what was happening. He pinched himself over and over, but he never woke up form that dream. How could Helga do this to him? It was like she was playing with his emotions the entire time.<p>

The lights were off inside the boarding house. Arnold made his way to his room when he noticed his mom sitting on the couch, waiting for him to come home. "How was prom?"

He put on his brave face for his mom and said, "okay."

She squinted. "Okay spill it, what's wrong?"

Arnold couldn't control himself, he began tearing up again. "Helga's leaving, she's moving to Manhattan with Olga."

Stella gasped and wrapped her arms around her weeping son. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry. You go ahead and cry, let it all out."

"I can't believe she didn't tell me."

"Arnold, this is the very reason she didn't tell you. Look at you, you're a wreck."

He held his mother tightly. "Mom, I feel like I'm cursed."

"What do you mean."

"When I was younger, I thought I liked Ruth, but it didn't work out. I thought I liked Lila, but it didn't work out. And now I know I love Helga, but it's over."

"Baby, just because she's leaving doesn't mean it's over. Your father and I left you for nine years, but we still loved you with all out hearts. If Helga loved you since she was a kid, this isn't going to stop her. Keep in mind, she waited for you."

Arnold couldn't believe how much sense his mom was making. He knew Helga loved him, she always did, so this wouldn't change that. "I just wish she didn't have to leave."

"Arnold you say you love Helga, and I believe you, but you have to let her be happy. She may be happy when she's with you, but she's miserable when she's home. Think about that."

"She can live in the boarding house." He laughed at his own joke.

"Yeah, that's illegal, so no." Stella began to giggle too. "I'm so sorry sweetie. When you love someone it doesn't matter what obstacle are thrown at you. When she's here show her you love her, let her know she holds a special part in your heart. Then when she leaves, miss her. It takes a very special girl to make you cry that way."

* * *

><p>It was a warm Saturday in June. Helga's belongings were packed up and stuffed in the small U-Haul Liam rented. Phoebe came by to help Helga pack up, and to say goodbye. Back in school she had said goodbye to all her old friends: Lila, Harold, Rhonda, Stinky, Gerald, and the rest of the group. She didn't think it would be so hard to leave them all. So many memories came back to her when she hugged her old friends. It seemed like their childhood had just happened yesterday. It was sad thinking that she was leaving the place she had lived in her entire life. Even thought she didn't always get along with those people, she loved all of them. She would never forget Harold's arrogance, or Rhonda's pride, or even Stinky's poor thinking. Helga would probably never find people like them in her life. The kids of Hillwood were special to her.<p>

Saying goodbye to her hero, Dr. Bliss was especially hard. After ll those years Helga always kept Dr. Bliss in her heart. It was sad for both of them to say goodbye, but she assured her that this was the only way to sooth herself. Out of everyone she talked to, Dr. Bliss was the only one who understood why Helga had to leave, and she thanked her for that. She even promised to call every month to check up.

Helga jogged up the stairs to her room to see what else was left to take down and noticed it was empty. Only her bed and drawer were there now, totally unrecognizable. Everything was gone and packed away now, leaving her room abandoned. She noticed her empty closet right away. Helga st in there, in the emptiness. She remembered those sleepless nights thinking about her love. She remembered her various shrines tucked in the haven of her closet. The closet felt smaller now that Helga had grown, but it would always be her safe place. She would miss her room, so many events in her life had happened in this room.

"Helga," Phoebe said entering the room. "Are you ready?"

Helga stood up. "Yeah, I just need to take a little walk on my own."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just need to think a little."

Helga walked out of her room, out her house, out of the block. She wanted to see a piece of her childhood one last time before she left. She walked all the way to Gerald Field. Little kids had adopted this place after the gang grew up, but it was still Gerald Field. There was a small game of football being played out here. Helga wished she could relive her glory days out in this field.

Helga remembered all the impromptu baseball games they played as kids. How this field was the only place were the fourth graders were able to roam free. There would never be a field as lovely as this one. Even the old abandoned one where she hung out with Dr. Bliss couldn't compare.

"Helga," she turned back and saw none other than Arnold standing behind her. He looked exhausted, she hadn't seen him in a while, but by the look of it a lot happened. "I was just on my way to your house."

Helga crossed her arms over her chest trying to figure out how this was going to go down. Arnold and her hadn't talked about the move much since the night of the prom, and now it was inevitable. "Really? What's up?"

Arnold reached in his his red plaid shirt pocket, and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to her, it had 'ARNOLD' written on the front. His fingers brushed Helga's lightly bringing sparks of anxiety to her. "It's for you, but don't read it until you get to Manhattan. I worked all night on it." Helga took the envelope, yet their fingers lingered on each other, not wanting to let go. Arnold made the first move; he took her free hand in his and held it tight. Helga could feel Arnold's pulse under his cool skin; she felt it beat even faster. Helga took the note and put it in her pocket now, just to be safe. "Helga, I want you to know, I like you- I _really_ like you. I like you so much that, I feel in the pit of my heart that..." He trailed off, unable to finish.

"Feel what?"

He took a breath, now looking straight into her eyes. "Helga, I think I'm falling in love with you."

Helga's mouth dropped, she had waited her entire life to hear Arnold say that, and now the he did, she would leave. She wouldn't help it now, a few tears far down her face by everything going on. "Criminy," she whispered.

Arnold smiled a crooked smile, "I'm guessing that's a good thing?"

"Yeah, Hairboy it is."

Arnold brought both if Helga's hands to his chest. "Helga I want you to know that I would do anything for you, and if that means waiting a year for you, I will. You waited for me since you were three, I can do it too. Just promise you'll never forget I'm waiting right here in Hillwood."

"Arnold, I waited fourteen years to tell you I love you, and seven years for you to come back, I'm not going to forget you. I'll call you, and write, and text."

"So you'll tell all your new Manhattan friends I'm still your boyfriend?"

Helga chuckled, "are you kidding me? Football-head, I will scream it to the world it I could. I don't want anyone else but you."

"I love you Helga Pataki."

Arnold released Helga's hands and held her face with both his hands. He brought her up to his lips, and pressed her to him. It was a soft gentle kiss that Helga would remember forever. With that kiss Helga knew her love for Arnold was eternal, and in this journey nothing could change that.

Suddenly the couple heard the kids playing in the field yell, "ew" and, "gross." They pulled away form each other laughing at the kids' reactions.

Saying goodbye to Arnold was hard, saying goodbye to Phoebe was harder, but saying goodbye to her parents surprised her the most. Helga knew she had to get out of her house already, but something about leaving Bob and Miriam hurt her. She was going to miss her parents. After today, she would never hear someone yell, "I'm watching the wheel!" Or hear Miriam's blender in action. Her entire life was going to change, and leaving the old one wouldn't be easy.

"Be careful in New York, Little Lady," Bob said before Helga stepped into Liam's car. "Remember those people are creeps in the big city. We'll miss you, Helga."

Helga, he called her _Helga_. She ran to her father, squeezed him tight, for once he said something right. "I'll be back to visit soon, Bob. I love you Dad."

"I love you too Helga."

"You be good now, Dear," Miriam mumbled to her.

"I will Mom. I love you guys, take care."

With that they were off, off to seek new adventures. As soon as Helga stepped into the car, she texted her best friend. _Miss me already?_

* * *

><p>Helga walked into her new room in Olga and Liam's home. Her room was a fair size, had a view of the city, and it easily reminded her of her old one. The movers brought in all of Helga's possessions for her to fix up. It took her a couple of hours to fix her room up the way she wanted it. Helga brought a lot of pictures from home so she would never forget where she came from. Before she left, she had asked all her friends to give her pictures of themselves for Helga's wall, and every single person she knew brought her some. The entire baseball and softball team brought her pictures, her classmates brought her some, her old gang of friends did, even her teacher gave her a couple. He pasted all the pictures on her wall in front of her bed, that way she would see them as she woke every morning. In the center of the mesh, was a big red heart, in the middle her favorite picture: her prom picture with Arnold.<p>

She dug into her pocket and found the envelope Arnold gave her. She ripped it open and read it.

_Dear Helga,_

_ I hope you know I'm not much of a writer, but if I don't get this off of my chest I will burst. I love you Helga, I really do, and at first I didn't think I could let you go, but now I do. I know that you'll be much happier with your sister. I searched my entire life for an answer to my parent's disappearance, because I needed that love, and you have that love with Olga and Liam. I can't take something like that away from you. I want you to know that I will miss you every day until you return, but I will always be waiting. Everything you do makes it easy to fall in love with you. _

_ With all my love, _

_ Arnold._

_**The End**_


End file.
